


Confusion of the Heart

by OMGitzLi



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Pining, Protective Siblings, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitzLi/pseuds/OMGitzLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is an unbonded alpha who is sent on a mission to rescue a computer genius who is kidnapped and is being held captive to infiltrate MI6, complications arise when he can't help his attraction toward the much younger omega and secrets that are determined to keep them apart. Also along for the ride is another unbonded 00 alpha Eames, who's attraction toward a new male field agent is causing havoc on his biology since Eames happens to be very straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, just use them to my liking. Enjoy!

He rolled on his side, blue eyes roving over the other body that laid in bed with him. She was a beautiful beta, long jet black hair, green eyes, sensual lips, and the most delicious curves. She was any man's fantasy but to Bond she was just another means, another body to bed for information or sport to get what he needed in service to his Queen. She had moaned for him, screamed, scratched, her need was palpable. He knew once he touched her why she then had strayed away from her husband, why she had been at the bar alone with her low cut dress and her alluring looks. She was searching for something, something that Bond knew the minute she met his eyes that she expected him to give her, that need she somehow knew he would be able to satisfy. So after a few drinks, light touches down her exposed back, he had reeled her in and she had taken him to her room and to bed where Bond had fulfilled his duty and her desires.

He sat up on the cooled sheets that had once warmed from the coupling and began to get dressed. He didn't understand, not anymore. Alphas, betas, and the ever illusive omegas...they were all the same. Driven by the primal urges, always on the look to form that bond, to find the one that belonged to them. It wasn't that James himself did not believe in love, he had felt the brief touch of something that he once could have called that. But the thing about being a 00 or specifically the thing about being 007 is that was not something he could ever have, ever want, ever need. The only true and constant thing in his life is and will always be MI6. He realized that the minute he lost Vesper, the millions of times he almost lost his life in service for Queen and country, the day he lost M...this was it for him and he accepted that completely.

Once he was done getting dressed he glanced at his watch and without a last look toward the beta that he had shared those long passionate hours with he walked out, he would find her husband and kill him because one thing Bond knew was that nothing mattered, not his status as an alpha, not his life, just the mission, just his service.

_"For Queen and Country."_ He thought as he walked towards the elevators.

  

* * *

 

The ceiling was metal and curved, the lighting hanging down bounced off the soft brownish greenish walls warming the room, deep red booths lined one side of the wall while the counter seats had black leather. This wasn't one of those cheesy 1950's diner, this one played off the dark woods from the moldings, counters, tables, and bronze hardware beautifully, the floors in a black and off white pattern fit seamlessly, the whole place gave it an aged sort of vintage look. He had found this particular diner years ago and since, had always visited when he was in London, sometimes difficult given his profession. Tonight the diner was not crowded, a few booths had been occupied, and even less people sat at the counter.

He looked down at the zippo lighter between his finger and continued to flip it open and close again. His eyes traveled across the room and stopped on a young couple who sat in the corner, a male and female beta. They were young, maybe 17 years old who glanced back and forth from their food to each other before blushing. There seemed to be some awkwardness he noted, they probably didn't know what to say to each other. "First date." He thought with a smirk to himself. His eyes then moved on to an alpha who sat with a child. He could see it in the eyes and nose that they were father and son. The boy had to be at least six, he glanced at his father and would try to get a sip of his coffee every time he thought the older alpha wasn't paying attention. Once the boy was able to get his hands on the cup he took a sip and his face quickly scrunched up at the bitter coffee flavor causing his father to laugh and the watching Alpha to smile. He then moved on to an older couple that sat in front of him, they had been speaking quietly to each other with small smiles and deep wrinkles, years of what he figured was a good life.

His eyes sought out the movement to his left, he caught the slight grimace on the betas face as she closed the door to the bathroom and walked in his direction.

He had met her at the opening of an art gallery here in London, she was attractive, tall, short brown hair cut into an asymmetrical bob, brown eyes, small perky breast, and dangerous hips. They had talked for hours about art, about London and its weather, about travel, and many things in between. He was happy when she accepted his invite to the opera, then to a Broadway show, then to a gala, he had taken her to places that he felt were suited for her. She had gushed and loved every single outing, she felt at ease in high society. He could tell the way she carried herself, the way she seemed to blossom in being around the cultured, the wealth and prestige. He on the other hand just knew how to play the part, he's been doing this for enough of his life and lifetimes over, it was all part of the job, all part of being a 00.

She walked back to the booth and sat across from him and let out a sigh. "What are we doing here?" She asked, he could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

"I thought this might be a good place to catch dinner." He smirked at her, hands still playing with the lighter.

She looked around the diner with a slight look of disgust. "Here? I mean it's a diner that serves American food in London, honestly. There are so many other places we could go."

"Like a five star restaurant?" He asked. He noticed that her eyes lit up.

_*Flashback*_

_He had called her earlier in the day to ask her out to dinner, which she of course accepted. He had told her to go casual since it was just a bite to eat, yet when he picked her up there she stood in an emerald green evening gown that plunged in the front and framed her small breast perfectly. Her hair had been picked up in waves with a few strands framing her face, ruby red lips and dark eyes complimented the look. He glanced at the choker around her neck, he could tell they were real diamonds._

_"You look lovely." He smirked as she walked toward him._

_"Thank you." She had a small smile on her face which disappeared as she finally took notice of what he was wearing. "Your suit." She stopped almost choking on the word, as if calling what he was wearing could even be considered that._

_"Do you like?" He teased._

_"You have such wonderful suits, why on earth would you wear that?" Her nose wrinkled as he open the door for her._

_"This is actually one of my favorites." He replied easily._

_"But your coat and trousers don't even match?" She quickly replied back in the same offended tone. He laughed before closing the door for her and heading around the car and climbing in._

_"So where are we going?" She asked._

_"Well I decided to take you to one of my favorite places to eat. I really don't get to visit much because of work." He started the car and pulled away from her house._

_"So, this is casual for you?" He asked glancing at her appreciatively._

_"Well, I know your auspicious taste." She paused smiling back. "You're a man who wants and has everything but the best, your type of casual is anything but."_

_He fought the urge to sigh. "Well I'll tell you this, you will be the most lovely thing in the entire place."_

_After thirty minute of driving they pulled up to the front. He didn't think she could be anymore horrified as she took in the restaurant they would be dining in._

_"Your kidding right?" She glanced at him wide eyed. He shut off the car before climbing out, walking around the car and toward the passenger door and opening it for her. "This is where you decided to bring me?" She hadn't moved to get out of the car._

_"Give it a chance, darling." He held his hand out toward her._

_After a few minutes of her sitting there she got out of the car, never taking the hand offered to her. They walked into the diner a few people glancing over at them hearing the small bell above the door jingle as they walked in, some stared obviously taking in the over dressed beta standing next to him._

_"You can sit anywhere!" They heard a voice yell from the kitchen before a heavy set mocha complexioned female came from behind the swinging door._

_"Where would you like to sit?" He turned toward his date._

_"Is that my favorite boy?" The aproned beta who came out of the kitchen asked._

_"Hello, Sarah." He greeted with a smile._

_"Don't hello me, we haven't seen you in months." She scolded._

_"Work and all that." He answered smoothly._

_"Well sit your arse down so I can feed you a good meal." Her eyes went from him to the elegant beta still standing stiffly beside him. "Or would you like me to sit you at our best table?" She asked letting out a deep chuckle._

_"Thank you Sarah, I'm sure we'll find a suitable table." He answered winking at her and leading his date toward one of the booths._

_Sarah had brought out coffee for them to drink, which his date had quickly declined with a look of disdain on her face._

_"So what will it be?" Sarah asked not even bothering to grab a note pad and write it down._

_"We haven't even touched the menu yet." He smiled at Sarah._

_"Well I know you will have the special, but I can't say I have something that your little friend here will like." Sarah spoke with a smile._

_"Where's your bathroom?" The annoyed beta interrupted._

_"Back there, hunny." Sarah pointed to the back. She didn't need to be told twice and quickly got up and headed toward the back._

_"So." Sarah looked pointedly at him. "Who's the her royal highness?"_

_"You know, we take our royalty serious here." He smirked._

_"So I noticed" Sarah laughed._

_"You British."_

_"You Yanks." He retorted quickly._

_"So, anything to start you off?" Sarah nodded toward the menu._

_"Just the coffee." The Alpha nodded back._

_"And for her majesty?" One of Sarah's eyebrows raised._

_"I don't think she'll be staying." He spoke with a sigh._

_"Don't worry hun, you'll find someone." She touched the alphas shoulder. "Either that or I'll take ya, been trying to divorce eddy for years now."_

_"Edward." They heard a British accented voice yell from the kitchen._

_"You Brits." She chuckled as she walked towards the back._

_*End flashback*_

Now the lovely beta was back and sitting across from him looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Your really do look ravishing." He said reaching across to grab her small delicate hands, but instead she had evaded his touch completely.

"What's with you, what's with this?" She spoke looking around again.

"It's just a diner pet, It's some place I enjoy." He spoke pulling his arm back.

"This is a bit..." She trailed off. "You know there having a showing of some Monet work, we could still make it if we leave now."

"I don't want to see Monet, I want to have dinner and just..." He trailed off as well. He kind of expected this but he had hoped she would be different.

"Thomas, please enough with this, the costume you're wearing was enough for me." The beta huffed out.

“Costume?" His eyebrow raised.

"That suit, this place." She waved her hand around.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked.

"I get your trying to show me another way, a way different that what you and I are used to but." She paused for a moment. "We grew up privileged and we love refinement, and the better things high society have to offer. She stooped and let out a small sigh "This every man bit is tiresome."

"I was actually quite an excellent criminal growing up." He spoke after a few seconds of silence. He wasn't sure how to approach this but he knew it couldn't continue like this.

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, stop it now."

"I've done less then honorable things." He continued.

"That is quiet enough!." Her voiced raised as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm a very good criminal you see, and very good at faking." He leaned back.

"This isn't funny, this isn't a joke!" She yelled disbelievingly.

"No it's not, darling." He replied seriously.

She stared at him eyes opened and in shock. "You’re horrible."

"I know." He responded.

"How can you be so cruel and say those things to me, I know you Thomas." Her voice shook a little. "You're a good man who enjoys art, and opera, and attending charity galas."

"That's not me, I just know how to play the part very well." He argued.

"If you don't stop this right now I'm leaving and you'll never see me again." She stood up and stared at him intently, looking into his face and eyes to see a sign of anything that would prove what he was saying was false. A smirk, a twinkle in his eye, something that would confirm to her that this was all a joke, one in bad taste but a joke none the less.

He noticed the minute it hit her, the minute she realized that this was not a joke, that this was him being the most honest he's ever been with her since starting the relationship.

"Hey hun." He heard Sarah speak but his eyes were on the angry beta in front of him. "You're a liar, all this was a lie!" She shouted.

"I didn't lie, at least not about everything." He spoke again.

"Oh no? Is your name even Thomas York?" Her voice never lowering.

"Actually, it's Thomas Eames." He answered before the beta swung and landed a hard slap to his face. He didn't bother to avoid the hit, he figured it was the least he could do.

"Goodbye Mr. Eames. I hope I never see you again." With that the beta gave him a hateful look before walking out of the diner.

"More coffee hun?" Sarah finally asked.

"Yes please." Eames spoke with a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked not bothering to refill Eames already filled cup of coffee.

"Of course, darling." Eames smirk looked almost believable to Sarah.

"York? Even I knew your name was Eames." Sarah didn't bother to say anymore.

"She didn't want to know, least not deep down inside." He stopped for a moment to look toward the older couple that he had observed earlier. They seemed to look at him in sympathy.

"Some people are content with the costumes, she just didn't know which was which when she looked at me." The Alpha gave her a reassuring smile and leaned further back into the seat. It was true that he had lied to the lovely beta but he had done it for his own reasons. In his line of work there was little room for the truth but then the more he spent time with her the more he realized that maybe his truth wasn't meant for her to know. That certainty proved true today as he sat alone in the diner with a cold cup of coffee and the realization that he was the only person in the diner sitting alone.

"Eames." His thoughts were interrupted and he looked toward Sarah.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Do you know how me and Eddy met?" She asked finally taking a seat across from him.

"Edward!." They heard an annoyed voice from the kitchen again.

"No, I can't say that I have." Eames fingers twitched to play with his lighter again.

"Well I'm not gonna bore you with it." She laughed. "So let's just say he was the last person I thought I would end up with, yet here I am 30 years later and I've never regretted a moment." Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee before continuing.

"Here." She pushed a key across the table toward him.

"Sorry." He said getting up from the booth. "I'm leaving again in a few days, so if you can keep it for me I would appreciate it."

"You’re eventually going to have to take it." She said with a scolding voice.

"Maybe next time." He smirked dropping a few bills on the table.

"You haven't eaten." She noted.

"But the coffee was fantastic darling, it always is. Best cup of Joe this side of the lake, fit for a royalty" He said the last part with a perfect American accent, shoving his hands in his pockets and turned and headed toward the door. "Always a pleasure Sarah, Edward." He called behind him.

"Damn you British men and your charming ways." Sarah chuckled loudly behind him.

 

* * *

 

 The room was brightly lit with the perfect temperature, they sat around the leather sofas smoking Cuban cigars and drinking whiskey; He could tell what they were talking about when he zoomed into their lips with the scope. He shifted again softly on his elbows and tried to keep the tension out of his body as he fixed the scope again, the man he was waiting for should be coming in any minute.

He was an Alpha named was Juan Antonio Montanez, MI6 had been looking for him after he fell onto their radar a few months ago and Bond was able to track him to Puerto Rico. The women Bond had spent the night with was her husband, she was a beautiful women with an unsatisfying marriage with the bad habit of kissing and telling. After her husband had found out she had spent the night away, he proceeded to go get her and that's how Bond was able to track him down, for some reason this particular criminal did not believe in using cellphones or computers to communicate, one of those paranoid blokes.

Apparently there was a meeting being held in the man’s home, the other men of no consequence to MI6 or James, as of now he was just waiting for Montanez to walk in so he could take the shot. He glanced down at his watch for a minute before he shifted his eyes back through the scope. James didn't have an issue doing it "his" way but in this particular situation there was no information to retrieve or a reason for him to take the close and personal approach, so this would have to do. James focused on the slight movement from the corner of the room, he saw some of the body guards move out of the way and make way for his target; Montanez. He waited until the man had greeted the other men in the room and sat down on the brown leather couch just in James line of sight.

"He's here" James spoke. "You sure you don't want me to do anything about the others?"

_"Just the target 007, no one else."_ After a few moments a male voice spoke in James ear.

At this James stayed silent and focused on the task at hand, he brought his finger to the trigger, shifted his body again then he took a breath held it in, his body completely still before he pulled the trigger and released his breath slowly. He waited, looking through the scope, it took a few seconds for the men in the room to realize what happened when they saw Montanez's body slumped back and the blood that was pooling. James confirmed the kill one more time before quickly getting up and disassembling the sniper before placing it in it case and slipping off the roof.

"M, target is down." James spoke as he moved quickly away.

_"Good 007, I have a new mission for you when you come back so be prepared to leave."_ M spoke again before cutting away.

 James sighed for a minute _"Another mission."_ He thought almost fondly.

 

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think and if I should continue! Sorry for any errors!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both 00 get assigned new missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos I appreciate every single one!!! Please continue to do so as it helps me know if I should continue or not. Also I wanted to let you know my timeline is a bit skewed since in my story M (Olivia Mansfield) is dead and Q (Skyfall Q) does not work for MI6 yet.

He made his way down the stark white empty hallway. He had came in as soon as his flight had landed so jet lagged was nowhere near what he was feeling at the moment. The building seem relatively empty from what he saw as he traversed through the many hallways, then again he doubted even terrorist were plotting against MI6 at this ungodly hour.

He continued to the kitchen area that was also vacant of any life, he debated on grabbing coffee or tea before he went in to his meeting with M and instead grabbed a bottle water and turned to head out but stopped as another agent blocked his exit.

"James." The other alpha spoke.

"Eames." James nodded back.

"You’re here early, and all in one piece." The other man paused. "I assume the mission went extremely well, but then again anytime you come back..." The grey eyed alpha didn't bother finishing.

"You just get back?" James asked walking toward the counter to lean against it.

"Few days ago." Eames answered moving past him and heading to the coffee maker.

"Nice suit." James said before taking a sip of his water.

At that Eames turned quickly with his eyebrow raised wondering if the other alpha had been joking or not but then again James Bond didn't make many jokes, Eames studied him for a few seconds before he noticed the very tiny change in James lips. Eames was a people watcher and he was able to mimic any characteristics if he was able to study the person long enough, and he had been around James long enough to take in those small details.

"You know not everyone does monochromatic as well as you do." Eames said with a smirk before turning back to the coffee maker.

"Yes well I can say the same to you about plaid." James answered taking another sip of water.

"You know you’re not the first to say something about my suit." Eames informed sprinkling sugar in his cup.

"I'm sure." James responded.

Eames turned to study the other blue-eyed alpha again, he seemed like he was hanging on by a thread. But as long as James been doing this he can imagine why, he can see himself in the same predicament.

The Alphas in the 00 program all had a similar look to them, tired, worn out, used...there wasn't much for a 00 once they took this job, your life was based on nothing more than the will of MI6.

"I have a meeting with M." James got up from his chair.

"Funny, so do I." Eames said grabbing his cup off the table and heading toward the door, James following behind.

They made their way down the hallway not speaking again and as they walked toward the office an attractive dark-skinned beta was coming out of M's office.

"Moneypenny." James greeted as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't you look ravishing." Eames greeted trailing his eyes down her body.

The slim beta had her dark curls out and loose around her face, she wore a structured navy blue dress that fit her body perfectly and reached just below her knee.

"While thank you Eames." She said with a small smile. "James." She greeted eyes quickly taking in the blue-eyed alpha.

"I'm jealous." Eames pouted. "You never say my name like that."

"I say your names exactly the same." She giggled taking a seat behind her desk.

"Not with that hidden want and desire..." Eames began.

"M is waiting for you, don't keep him waiting." She quickly interrupted the alpha. Eames chuckled and shrugged before making his way toward the door.

"You do look lovely." James complimented before walking through the opened door into M's office.

"005, 007." Have a seat M spoke standing up from behind the desk and making his way over toward files he had placed on the other side.

"M." They had both greeted.

"I hope your flight went well 007." The older beta asked.

"Yes, very." James answered M quickly.

"I have a mission for both of you." M informed placing a file in front of each alpha.

They both reached for the file in front of them and skimmed through them quickly before they looked up at M and waited for the beta to tell them exactly what the next mission entailed.

"As both of you probably saw, this mission will need more than one 00, so I decided you two would work well." M stated taking his seat in the large leather black chair behind the rich dark red wood desk. Neither agent spoke as M leaned forward and pushed a picture toward them.

"This man is Jacquard Roux he is wanted for breaking into MI6 security and extracting information on military weapons that had been in development then selling this information." M informed.

"Who did he sell it to?" James asked looking at the file again.

"We don't know, that is what we need 005 to find out." The beta looked toward the grey eyed alpha. "We have a field agent in paris who has some information but he's been out of touch for three days. He contacted us this morning and told us he was able to connect to one of Roux men and that he had information for us."

"Is the information good?" Eames asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We don't know, that is why you will be meeting him in Paris in 2 days." M answered.

"You want me to make sure he wasn't turned?" Eames deducted.

"I don't know why he was cold for so long, but we need to make sure he is still on our side and that the information is viable." M nodded.

"Other than the three days is there another reason to doubt that the information may be false?" Eames enquired.

"Roux has no known affiliates or any connection to a group." M began. "From the information that we have been able to collect on him he has always worked completely alone."

"How will I make contact?" Eames asked taking notes of the file in front of him.

"He will contact you." M spoke. Eames raised an eyebrow at that.

"If the information is true, I don't want to blow his cover or risk Roux finding out we're on to him." M finished.

"So I guess Paris it is, James." Eames smirked toward the alpha who sat quietly.

"007 will not be joining you, he has another mission." M interrupted. "Two months ago there was an attack on MI6, someone had tried to hack into the secured files but we were able to repel the attack." M spoke. "Three weeks ago the same group managed to get through, but the files and any trace had been removed."

"So they managed to get nothing?" Eames asked.

"They managed to get something, just not what we had expected." M let out a small sigh before standing up and handing a picture to Bond. "This is Quintin, he was kidnapped three days ago."

James glanced at the picture and saw a small boy about the age of 10, grey-blue eyes and short soft curly brown hair.

"Why would they kidnap a little boy?" Eames asked as he leaned in toward James to get a better view of the picture.

"This is the last picture of Quintin he was 12 when they took this, it's been 7 years." M spoke.

"Who is he?" Bond asked studying the picture, trying to figure out what he would have looked like now.

"That's classified." The beta declared. Both alphas look up at M confused.

"Classified?" James echoed.

"All you need to know is that he's been kidnapped and you need to find him, he's a valuable asset." M voice was hard. "He is a genius when it come to technology and computers, we fear he may have fallen to the wrong hands and will be used against MI6." M paused wanting the agents to digest the seriousness of the situation. "These two cases may be related, with the three day gaps between his kidnapping and a an agent who went silent around the same time."

"So you think Roux could have been involved in the kidnapping?" James asked.

"Maybe, or maybe the people that Roux sold the information to." M said before leaning back against the chair. "The information from the Paris field agent maybe the connection to a bigger group Roux is associated with, we won't know but until we do James you will track any leads that might reveal who took Quintin and how they plan to use him. Eames, you'll try to find out what going on in Paris and if this kidnapping has anything to do with it." M got up out of his seat and made his way over to the door.

"Moneypenny will have some things that you will need for your missions."

"Isn't Q in charge of that?" Eames asking getting up out of his own seat and walking toward the door.

"Not anymore." M informed glancing at Bond.

"What do mean?" James asked looking at him questioningly.

"We lost him." Was all M said before signaling the agents toward the door.

James saw that the beta was not offering any more information so he continued out of the office Eames following behind him toward Moneypenny who sat waiting at her desk with what James could see were guns, airplane tickets, a watch and a few other things.

"Here you are gentlemen." She handed Eames a passport and an airline ticket.

James grabbed the gun and checked the weight of it in his hand before pulling out the clip and checking it as well. Seemingly satisfied he tucked it into his waistband in the small of his back then moved to take the Omega watch on the table and placed it on his wrist. James glanced over at Eames who was also grabbing his designated items including MI6 ear pieces and an extra burner cell phone.

"Pleasure Moneypenny, it always is." Eames nodded toward the beta.

"Of course." She said with a smirk. "Here." She spoke to both before handing them each a set of car keys.

James glanced down at the keys before noting that it wasn't the Aston Martin he was used to but decided against saying anything. Usually he could get one out of Q if he stayed around long enough to hear the older man's rants and even annoy him some but he couldn't exactly go to him since Q was no longer here.

"Good luck Bond." Eve spoke looking directly at the alpha.

"I'll save the luck for when I ask you out to dinner with me." James smirked.

"You never know, I might even say yes." She flirted back as James walked away.

"So." Eames spoke.

"Guess I'm still stuck in London; Quintin's last location." James spoke looking through the file.

"My contact might be good, I'll see what I can get." Eames answered back.

"I'll see what I can track on my end." James nodded toward Eames before heading down the hall.

 

* * *

 

_"Quintin."_ James thought as he looked at the picture.

 His eyes shifted toward the windows as he heard the first few slow taps of water hitting the glass before they began crashing continuously. The young boy’s face held some familiarity to James but he didn't know from where. It wasn't every day that 007 ran into children in his line of work, there were only a few times that he could remember but James was positive that this one was not one of them. Glancing down at the files scattered all over the passenger seat next to him he grabbed another paper. Quintin was born and raised in London but had gone overseas and had graduated from Harvard University at the age of 16 and had came back to London right after, there were no records of him attending another school, or maintaining a job. James wasn't sure where to start but maybe a trip the kid's last known address in London might give him something.

_"Guess that's my first stop."_  James thought as he started the engine to the Audi.

James knew that some MI6 agents must have already checked the place before they decided he was missing. There were no threats and the only thing they found was the ransacked apartment that was void of any laptop, computers, tablets, or phones. It was simple enough to get into the london brownstone apartment since the MI6 agents that had been there and sealed it after they were done. Pushing the door opened the apartment was covered in mostly darkness except from the lights pouring in here and there from the street lights, feeling around on the wall he felt the light switch and flicked it on.

"Nice." James spoke out loud for a moment as he closed the door behind him and walked more into the apartment.

The floors were all dark wood in the spacious loft, everything was black, white, steel or glass. The living room sunk lower than the rest of the apart having to go down a few steps into the alcove under the what he assumed was the bedroom. The black floating steps that stuck out of the walls were a theme throughout the whole apartment, from the steps to the kitchen to the one leading toward the upstairs bedroom. The kitchen was white with black marble and steel appliances with tall windows and a view down to the streets. James couldn't see anything of interest in the kitchen and the living room seemed bare just a few paintings hanging off the wall but nothing too personal. James didn't see pictures of friends, family, or even a pet. Glancing through the glass cabinets he did notice that apparently he liked to drink a lot of Earl Grey tea, there seemed to be at least 10 canisters of the stuff lined up.

James turned around and headed up the floating stairs that led up to bedroom that over looked the whole apartment. There were books that lined up the wall across from Bond, he could see that many of them were first edition and in different languages. The bed was the same as the rest of the apartment, a huge black bed frame with a queen mattress and dark bed sheets. There were two side tables, a white shag rug which Bond had raised his eyebrow at, a floating desk and a chair pushed up in front of it. James knew Quintin had to at least have a job to afford this apartment, yet nothing was showing up in bank records. He walked over the large book covered wall and began to skim through them but didn't find anything of interest but he continued to look through everything making sure MI6 agents hadn't missed anything.

"Moneypenny." James spoke into his earpiece.

_"Yes Bond."_ After a few seconds she answered.

"I need you to send a copy of any incoming phone calls that Quintin received in the last seven days." Bond spoke.

_"I looked at some of the phone calls and there is one number that kept showing up."_ Moneypenny responded.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" James asked glancing around the empty room.

"Standford, Owen." The female beta informed. "There are as many as twenty phone calls in one day, the weird thing is they stopped the day of the disappearance."

"Location?" James asked.

_"Here in London."_ Moneypenny said quickly.

"Send me the address." James said his eyes narrowing in on a blue book that seemed out of place in the first edition collection. Walking over and pulling it out, James noticed it was a book about alpha/beta/omega dynamics there seemed to be a few pages highlighted and marked throughout the book. About to put the book back into place he noticed a very small button on the back of the bookcase where the book had been, pressing it he heard a small sound, quickly turning he notice the wall slightly above the floating desk slid down and revealed a small compartment. Walking over to it he saw there was a plastic medicine bin with a few different type of pills with James was not familiar with. Taking the bin out he also saw a phone tucked in there, pulling it out he attempted to turn it on but the screen opened up to some type of security lock which james had never seen before. Grabbing his new finds he decided that there was nothing left that could possibly help him in his search, so walking back toward the entrance he shut off the lights and locked the place up again.

James would be paying a visit to Owen Standford.

 

* * *

 

He would have two days in Paris to find out as much as he could about the field agent that he would be meeting before he would have to come face to face with the man himself. The files that he received didn't provide much since MI6 tried to protect their agents as much as possible regardless of the situation. MI6 wouldn't divulge more than necessary unless it was true that the agent had been turned, then that would be a different story.

The agent’s name was Arthur Levine and was definitely young for a field agent, only 22 and has been on the field for a few months from the records they had given him. He must be something special if they had let him join at such a young age, but then again if Levine was turned it would be proven a mistake on MI6's part.

Eames shifted in the comfortable leather seat and placed the file on the small table just off to his side, he grabbed the whiskey off of it before taking a sip and glancing around the first class cabin, there were definite perks to working for MI6.

"They asked again if you were sure you didn't want the drink?" The pretty blue-eyed, blonde hair beta was back again speaking in an incredibly sexy french accent.

The beta had a slim body, long wavy dirty blonde hair that was pinned into a ponytail and away from her face. She had been a pleasure to look at the whole flight, especially when she came around and began to speak to Eames in french before the grey eyed alpha asked her to speak in english instead liking the way her voice and accent fell on his ear.

Right now though the beta was back at the behest of two beta businessmen sitting a few seats away in front of Eames who have tried to pick him up since they noticed the bigger alpha, Eames had already rejected their offer of drinks twice and this would be the third.

"Tell them I'm positive, I'm fine with my own drink." Eames said with a charming smile. The female beta blushed before walking to the male betas and returning the drink to them. Eames could see the frown of one of the men’s faces, while the other man shrugged, took the drink and tossed it back himself.

 It wasn't the first time men had hit on him, Eames was use to it by now especially as an alpha. Eames had always had both sexes show interest in him since a young age but Eames had always been inclined to females early. He loved their bodies, curves, softness, the beauty of the hard and soft that is balanced perfectly in women, he craved it all. Women were something that Eames knew and loved, but men were something different entirely. He could admire a man’s strength and skill but he had never looked at a man and felt a pull, or urge emotionally or sexually.

The pretty flight attendant was walking past Eames when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name pet?" He asked smile showing through.

"Anne." She said blushing profusely.

"That's a very pretty name." Eames rubbed the underside of her wrist with his thumb.

"Thank you." She spoke cheeks still red before she moved away again .

Eames noticed as he turned back to his drink that the two male betas who had been offering him drinks had been paying attention and quickly turned around seemingly put out at the fact the Eames was obviously straight.

As an Alpha the basic need to procreate is always going to be there so usually when an alpha mated it would be with someone from the opposite sex. Most of the population in the world were betas, than second to that were alphas, than omegas which were the rarer of the three. Alphas didn't mate with each other, the dominant push and pull between two alphas was impossible to deal with and the bond never took, betas were the only exception since they seemed like the only ones who could mate within their own dynamics. Of course mating and sex were two different things, but in Eames situation his particular alpha genes, and sex came hand in hand with women.

Eames looked down at his drink watching the ice slowly melt into it. As a 00 the thought of a mate was just that, a thought. In his profession a mate was not something the MI6 felt that they should indulge in and wasn't allowed, MI6 made sure that once you chose this life, this was it. A sudden shake in the cabin had Eames glancing up from his drink, his eyes quickly moving up and making contact with the blonde beta who gripped the wall with a blush as another small bout of turbulence hit. In another particular situation Eames would have made sure to get her number, ask her out, maybe see if this could go anywhere but that urge was not there. Eames hadn't felt a pull for someone in a long time, no matter how many women, no matter how much his mind wanted to make a connection but he knew in his gut she wasn't it. Eames shifted back in his seat.

_"Arthur Levine."_ He thought. Maybe this mission would distract him for a little while, get the constant flashing of the world mate running across his mind to die out even just a little. Eames hoped that deep down inside this Arthur fellow had turned, just to give him an excuse to shoot something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, thank you for the kudos and I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!!!

There wasn't much of a difference since the last time he had come to Paris, then again it hadn't been that long ago, you'd be surprised how many terrorist retreat to the city of love after plotting to take over the world.

It wasn't that Eames minded the city, he come to enjoy the culture and people very much in his visits but to the 00 it was another trip, to another location, where he did his job and it didn't matter if he spilled their blood or they spilled his own. MI6 sends in 00's for a particular reason, they were good at their jobs whether they did it quietly or out in the open because 00 agents had a particular set of skills and death was always a tool well used.

Eames currently sat in his hotel room in front of his laptop where he waited for an email from Arthur Levine's handler. The room was nice, they always are. The large scenic windows opened up and framed the city beautifully, the lights coming from streetlights, buildings, cars, twinkled and lead his eyes to the biggest light beacon of all; The Eiffel Tower. Eames wished he was able to appreciate the view more, give him something to preoccupy his mind but he preferred the mission then to let his mind wander to places he needed to avoid. Arthur's handler had no information on why Levine had been unreachable for three days, or what kind of information the field agent had actually collected but Eames figured his handler would be able to give him more of an idea about agent Levine than the files MI6 had given him.

He wanted to get inside of the young agents head before he had to meet him, Eames didn't much care to go into this unprepared and blind. He didn't know what to expect from the agent, all the unknowns in this particular mission gave him a reason to be weary. Glancing over at his phone he pushed a few buttons before bringing the phone to his ear.

_"Moneypenny."_ The female beta spoke.

"Hello my dear, Eve." He quickly answered, smirk on his lips.

_"Eames."_ She greeted back. Eames could hear the smile on her voice.

"Call me, Thomas please." He grinned even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Eames is so formal, we're past all of that, wouldn't you agree?"

" _How can I be of service to you, 005?"_ She spoke after letting out a sigh.

"How I thought you'd never ask, pet." Eames said almost thoughtfully.

_"005, I'm hanging up."_ Eve spoke again with a small hint of annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Eames sighed before leaning back against the computer chair he was currently sitting on. "Does agent Levine know who he will be meeting?"

_"According to M, no."_ Moneypenny replied back. _"M told him he would be sending an agent to meet and verify the information Levine would provide."_

"Send me the files on agent Levine's handler, also I need a secure link so I might speak to him in person." Eames informed.

_"Sending you a secure up-link now."_ Moneypenny informed.

"Now that we've gotten business out of the way..." The alpha began.

_"Goodbye 005."_ The female beta quickly cut him off.

"Oh, how you wound me pet." Eames feigned hurt. "You would never talk to James..." Eames stopped when he heard the line drop. With a smirk to himself he got up and headed toward the closet, opening it he reached in and pulled out a steel colored suitcase and place it on the bed.

He wasn't sure exactly what type of information he was going to get from agent Levine's handler but just incase he was going to make sure he was set up. He walked over to the coffee table and placed the suitcase down on it's side before punching a code into the small key pad in front of the case and unlocking it. He quickly opened it and centered a large light bulb shaped silver object that seemed to have a clear coating of some sort, at the base of the object was a metal ring that circled around it. Making sure that it was placed correctly he walked over to his computer and linked both together, hearing the movement from behind him he turned and saw that the ring at the base of the lightbulb looking object began to move upward than downward the length of the object. Satisfied that it was working correctly, Eames sat down in front of the computer and waited for the video feed to pop up and be connected to Levine's handler.

Eames shifted in his seat as he saw the screen turn from black and transferred to a secure line before it beeped a few time and the call was answered. The man on the other side of the screen was an American in his mid forties, blond hair, blue eyes, average build, a few wrinkles here and there which Eames figured was due to the man constantly frowning as he was doing now.

"Thomas Eames?" The man asked clearly annoyed.

"Yes." Eames answered glancing at  the corner of his computer screen watching the file that Moneypenny had sent him on Levine's handler.

"Dominic Cobb." The blond answered.

"Your American?" Eames stated.

"Was." Cobb spoke quickly in a voice that said he would not provide anymore information about it.

_"Yes, MI6 makes you renounce your nationality if you join. So either Dominic Cobb's parents were British citizen's or at least had very strong ties or there is an exception."_ Eames thought to himself.

"Your Arthur Levine's handler correct?" Eames asked glancing back at the man.

"This is about Arthur?" Than man's eyebrow went up.

_"Hmmm, not agent Levine but Arthur."_ Eames noted to himself.

"Yes, it is." Eames answered.

"What about?" Cobb asked almost warily.

"Your his handler, how much do you know about him?" Eames studied the man carefully.

"He's a good agent." Cobb began.

"Stop." Eames quickly interrupted him. "Agent Levine loyalty is in question and I'm the one who gets to determine what happens to him, If your concerned in the slightest about his well being you better tell me something better than he's a good agent."

Dominic Cobb's face seem to scrunch up in thought for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"He is a good agent." Cobb's started again. "But I know him, trained him when they sent him my way. He's not a traitor."

"What makes you so sure?" Eames asked.

"Arthur's one of the most loyal people I know, I'm at a dead end point I've tried to drop him, give him a chance at a career since he came under me." Cobb shifted back in his seat. "But he refused to be transferred...that was until recently."

"Do you know why?" Eames studied the way Cobb's mouth turned downward.

"I know it's not because of him turning, he's to self righteous for that. Arthur is thorough, he doesn't half ass anything. When he takes a mission he completely analyzes it takes it apart piece by piece, he makes sure he knows what he's getting into and makes sure that he knows every outcome and possible scenario." Cobb glances away from the camera a only for a second before meeting Eames eyes again.

"He sounds like an efficient agent." Eames nods.

"Arthur is one of the best, if he was an Alpha I have no doubts he would be doing your job." Cobb's frown almost disappeared.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Eames asked leaning forward.

"Before taking this new mission." Cobb answered. "He asked to be moved, I figured he finally came to his senses."

"He went dark for a few days, he contacted MI6 with information and now I have to meet and verify that information." Eames informed.

"You think he turned because he went dark?" Cobb's asked.

"We don't know but when a field agent completely disappears off the map and no communication with anyone and shows up out of the blue like nothing happened it definitely brings up warning bells." Eames responded.

"He would never risk the mission so if he went dark it's because he had no choice, something happened and to complete the mission he did what he had to." Cobb's voice took an edge to it.

Eames looked down at the clock in the corner of his computer screen, he still needed to stall Cobb for a few minutes.

"You seem close to agent Levine." Eames spoke.

Cobb stared blankly at Eames for a few seconds before answering. "He had trouble at first."

"Being an agent?" Eames asked.

"Being American." Cobb spoke again.

"He's American? Is that why they placed him under you?" Eames questioned.

Cobb shrugged."Don't know how though, Arthur was raised in Boston I don't know exactly how he ended up here in a British Intelligence agency but there has to be a reason."

"And you?" Eames smirked.

"Let's just say going home is the least of my problems." Cobb said running his hand through his hair.

"Is that why you wanted to drop him?" Eames wondered.

"You don't know till you can't go back, I want him to go back one day." The blonde looked directly at Eames.

"Well thank you for your time." Eames shifted back.

Dominic Cobb nodded.

"You worried about agent Levine?" Eames spoke.

"Not really." Cobb almost smirked. "If I know anything about Arthur is never to worry about him. I told you before he's never failed and he won't."

Eames nodded again before ending the call and watching the screen go black.

Getting up he walked over to the coffee table to check on the machine and there on the lightbulb shaped object sat a perfect replica of Dominic Cobb's face. He moved and removed the latex like mask off the object and studied closely making sure that the program had copied everything perfectly while Eames had been talking to Cobb. Usually his mask maker just worked off photographs, but in this particular situation the program used the live feed of Cobb to make the mask.

* * *

 

James leaned back against the leather couch, his head thrown back, face toward the ceiling with his eyes closed. He's been sitting here in the empty studio apartment for at least an hour.

Shifting he got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen with just the the light from the outside world to guide him toward the cabinets and helped in his search for liquor. He let out a deep sigh when he pulled out a cheap bottle of brandy, he knew it would probably taste terrible but he grabbed a glass anyway and headed back to the couch.

After two shots and another half an hour he finally heard the sound of keys in the front door, sitting up straighter he took another sip of his drink and waited. James blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light suddenly being switched on in the living room, that's when he saw him, Owen Standford. The man hadn't yet noticed James as he turned on the light and walked over to the closet to hang his coat.

He was a beta, James quickly picked up on that fact as he took in the man and was able to separate all the scents from the outside world. Owen dropped a bag on the floor and removed his coat and hung it up, but instead of closing the closet and finding an Alpha 00 as a surprise, he stayed in front of the closet with his cellphone and seemed to be looking through it.

Owen was at least 5'9 with a buzz cut and a dark complexion and seemed to be completely oblivious about his surroundings.

James sighed internally.

"Dammit." James heard the man utter under beta breath.

"Unpleasant night?" James finally spoke, Owen's head snapped in his direction finally noticing that he wasn't alone in the room.

"What are you doing in my flat!?" The man screamed.

"Now Owen, that's not way to welcome a guest." James leaned back into the couch.

Owen seemed to freeze for a moment but remembered he held his phone in his hand, he quickly looked down at it than at James as if debating what to do before he began dialing a number on his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." James spoke causing Owen to jump and drop his phone.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Owen quickly bent down and grabbed his phone off the ground.

"James Bond, MI6." Bond responded making a face as he took another sip of brandy. "Don't you have something better?" He signaled toward the liquor bottle.

"MI6?" Owen repeated. "What does MI6 want with me?"

"Well, I'm actually was looking for someone." James paused glancing at the weary beta. "I thought maybe you could help."

"Looking for someone?" Owen repeated.

"Yes, I'm hoping you could help me find Quintin." James eyes narrowed.

"Quintin?" Owen repeated confused.

"Are you going to repeat everything that I say?' James asked almost annoyed.

"What do you want with Quintin?" The younger beta asked, his tone becoming hard.

"That's none of your concern." James answered.

"The hell it is." Owen quickly focused on the phone in his hand and began to dial. In an instant bond was up and off the sofa and was across the room pressing Owen against the wall by his throat causing the phone to fly out of the betas hand and crash to the ground.

"Now, you can tell me where he is or..." James demonstrated the male's other choice by squeezing his neck tighter.

"I-I I..." The beta tried to speak but struggled to take in air his hands coming up to try to remove the iron hold James arm was locked in. "I-I won't t tell you anything." The beta growled defiantly. "I won't let you..." The beta struggled to get out James quickly squeezed even tighter again cutting off the beta from speaking anymore. Owen seemed to be turning red and tried to gasp for air.

"Where is Quintin, Owen." James asked looking the beta in the eye. "What did you do with him?" James watched as the betas eyes widen as he tried to shake his head. "You going to tell me where he is?" James asked.

"I -" The beta struggled again trying to remove the steel grip around his throat.

James relented and let go of the other male causing the beta to drop to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Did something happen to Quintin?." Owen croaked still trying to catch his breath. "Is he okay? Please tell me if something happened to him?"

James looked the beta in the eyes, he could see actual concern in them even what seemed like a little bit of fear. "He's missing." James responded making sure to watch every reaction.

"Missing?" The beta shifted on his knees and reached for his phone before stumbling off the ground and searching for the battery and back piece which had fallen off. He glanced nervously at James before moving away from him and headed toward the couch to try and put his phone back together.

"You trying that again?" James fought the urge to smirk as Owen powered on his phone.

"I just need to make sure." Owen sounded almost desperate as he dialed a number and put it to his ear. After a few seconds James saw how a scowl appeared on Owen's face. "Quintin, it's me Owen." The beta stopped for a second and glanced quickly at James before looking away.

"Please, I hope your ok...please be ok." Owen hung up the phone. James couldn't help but notice the desperate tone that Owen's voice took as he left the message.

"Are you sure he's missing?" Owens eyes met James's.

"When was the last time you saw him?" James asked sitting across from him.

"Few days ago." Owen paused. "I went to his house, I needed to speak to him but some guy answered the door."

"Did you know who he was?" James asked.

"Another beta, I heard them arguing." Owen looked down at the ground.

"Do you know about what?" The alpha inquired. Owen shook his head.

"What happened when he opened the door?" James proceeded.

"He answered and Quintin came to the door." Owen paused. "He told me it wasn't a good time."

"Was the man a friend, boyfriend, mate?" The older male spoke again.

"No, of course not!" Owen stammered a blush blossoming.

James eyebrow raised. _"He must have been pursuing Quintin, that might explain all the phone calls."_ James thought.

"He wasn't interested in stuff like that, he..." Owen trailed off. "Quintin is special, he's not like anyone else i've ever met."

"He rejected you." James deducted.

"He's very shy but he covers it well." Owen continued. "Most intelligent, sarcastic, witty..." Owen looked up and noticed the blonde alpha watching him intently. "I wish I had stuck around but, but when I saw that guy I just got so upset I left. I haven't called him since."

"I'm going to need you to describe this male beta you saw in his apartment that day." James spoke. "Really, do you have nothing better than this swill?" James asked waving the bottle of brandy.

"Well, he had dark short hair with dark eyes a little taller than you, medium build." Owen stopped to think for a minute. "All I can think is average, he did have a scar on the side of neck though, almost like he had been burned."

"Do you think he's okay, let me help." Owen looked at James pleadingly. "Please, I just want to get him back."

"What type of things was he involved in?" James asked not answering the question.

"He wasn't a criminal." Owen defended. 'Not really."

"Not really?" James eyebrow raised.

"Quintin is a genius with computers, he done a few things here and there but I swear no one was ever a risk."

"He's a hacker?" James questioned.

"Not just a hacker, The hacker." The beta added.

"No wonder there was no trace of a laptop, or computer anywhere." James informed. "Do you know what his last job entailed?"

"No." Owen shook his head. "He said someone had hired him to hack into a system, but he passed on the job."

"Do you know why?" James continued.

"All he said was that the people who tried to hire him didn't check out, he's thorough about that stuff." Owen sounded almost fond as he said the last part.

"You wouldn't happen to know who tried to hire him would you?" James asked hopeful.

"He kept it private." He informed.

"Do you think you can get into this?" James tossed the object to Owen.

"Quintin's phone?" Owen questioned catching the phone and fumbling it before getting a firm grip.

"It's locked, I've never seen a security like that on a phone." James informed.

"I might not be as a good as Quintin but I can try." Owen looked down at the phone in his hand.

"It'll take some time though, this particular security lock changes every few hours." He glanced at the alpha.

James makes a show of grabbing the bottle and pouring another shot and taking a sip.

"Time I have." 

* * *

 

 

Eames sat at the table glancing out through the window at the people walking by with umbrellas and raincoats, It was a cloudy day in Paris almost dark out but at least it wasn't raining hard.

Eames shifted forward in his seat as he waited patiently, he assumed he was out there somewhere studying him, making sure he had come alone, making sure he mapped out every scenario in case things got sticky and he needed a way out. Eames had done the same thing, but now it was a waiting game, as soon as he felt satisfied he would come in.

No matter how many times Eames did this it never felt comfortable on him. He was a forger, this is what he did. He created a picture as close as he possibly could with the bits and pieces he collected from data, pictures, interactions, speech and recreated it to pass off as the person as accurate as possible. With the help of his mask maker and all the other tools it wasn't as hard but although Eames can forge a person, it doesn't necessarily means he can forge the essence. Eames ability only worked at first glance maybe even second but anything deeper than that could be a problem. The longer the alpha was able to study the target or be around them the better the forge was, as of now all he had to work with was the few minutes he was able to study Cobb though the video chat they had, files and pictures. Eames hoped this meeting will go quickly, the last thing he wanted was for agent Levine was to see through it.

"Cobb? What are you doing here?"

Eames turned his head to acknowledge the agent his eyes taking in Arthur Levine. Arthur stood pale porcelain skin, dark brown eyes, dark hair slicked back that seemed to have been ruffled by the wind. He wore a grey pressed suit that fit him like a glove with nothing left to the imagination, baby blue shirt, a nicely matching tie, and a black pea coat, the closed umbrella he held at his side dripping slightly with water.

Arthur walked by him and sat down in the chair across from him, his scent finally reaching Eames. There was something off about it, Eames had never smelt something like this before. Eames knew a few things that can alter your scent like suppressant like the one Eames had taken two days ago to cover his alpha scent since agent Cobb was a beta and agent Levine would pick up on that. Sometimes even sickness or your mate could change your scent but that was something that covered it up slightly, you would be able to pick up their dynamic after a few tries but Arthur Levine's scent seemed unclear, Eames smelled beta and alpha that was coming from purely the agent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Eames to keep his forging abilities from the movie inception but I wanted to do it in a more realistic way which is why I decided to use the mask making concept from the Mission Impossible movies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kudos and comments. Bond and Eames do eventually interact but as of right now it will go back and forth between their individual story. Sorry if this chapter is so long I feel like they get longer and longer every time I post one up. Also sorry Eames didn't get as much face time.

I should really choose my words more carefully next time." James thought to himself as he watched the beta work.

"Any luck yet?" James called out.

"Not since the last time you asked which was..." Owen leaned back on the seat and glanced at the wall clock. "Ten minutes ago." He finished.

James got up off the couch and began to rummage through the cabinets again.

"I don't think you're a normal MI6 agent." Owen spoke.

"No, what makes you say that?" James asked eyebrow raising.

At that Owen turned and looked at the empty bottle of liquor then at James before focusing his attention back to the laptop in front of him without answering.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" James asked giving up his search and leaning against the kitchen counter. "Can't be worse than Quintin though all he had was Earl Grey." James noticed how the beta's back tensed.

"It's his favorite, that's all he ever drinks." Owen spoke.

James resisted the urge to sigh.

"So what was it?"

"What?" Owen voice held confusion.

"Was he not inclined?" James questioned.

"I-I don't know." Owen shoulders dropped, never turning to look at the alpha. "In the time that I've known him he's never been with anyone, male or female."

"He's young." James spoke. "He probably hasn't even had his first heat."

James heard a choked sound come from Owen before he noticed the tips of the other male ears became red.

"I..." Owen shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "I wouldn't..."

All of a sudden a random beeping sound came from Quintin's phone.

"I think I unlocked it." Owen voice held surprise. James quickly moved toward Owen and stood behind him as he studied the phone that was connected to the laptop with a wire. "There seems to be a secondary lock though." Owen's noted.

"What's Quintin hiding." James thought to himself.

"Can you get into it?" James asked.

"I think so, I mean I really don't know how I got through the first lock." Owen answered back turning the phone in his hand.

"Well either Quintin isn't as smart as you think he is, or he let you in." James suggested.

"But how?" Owen looked up at the alpha. "I mean, it's possible, Quintin always has a back up plan."

"Maybe that last job gave him a reason to have one." James added.

"Maybe..." Owen trailed off tinkering with the phone again.

James didn't hold back his sigh this time and headed back to the couch.

* * *

 

"Cobb, what are you doing here?" Agent Levine asked now sitting across from him.

"They sent me." Eames responded back, his own voice sounding so foreign in the higher pitch and American accent.

"Why?" Arthur asked, sitting stiffly.

"Who do you think they would send?" Eames asked leaning forward.

"Not you." Arthur responded back.

"Arthur..." He began.

"I'm not stupid, I know." Arthur spoke a frown forming.

Eames forced his body to stay relaxed. _"I know he hasn't seen through my forge, not this quickly."_

"I went dark for a few days, they think I turned." Arthur continued.

Arthur's body language spoke volumes to Eames who speciality was reading people, Arthur's back was tight, hands fisted on his lap, and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Did you?" Eames asked.

"What do you think?" Arthur retorted back, no judgment in the question.

"I think you’re loyal to a fault, if you went dark you had your reasons." Eames responded noticing the agents shoulders drop a little.

"MI6 obviously thinks differently." Arthur answered back.

"It's MI6..." Eames trailed off, fighting the urge to crack a very "Eames" like joke.

"How are you?" The agent looked directly at him almost as if hesitant to ask.

"Arthur..." Eames began.

"I know we're not here for small talk but..." Arthur didn't finish.

"I need to know what you know." Eames interrupted.

The younger male looked away from Eames and glanced out the window, his eyes not focusing on anything.

"We should go." Arthur spoke getting up from the chair. "I have a place a few blocks from here, it'll be secure enough to talk."

Eames mind was setting off alarm bells, they had decided in a public place for both their protection but now agent Levine wanted to move their meeting and Eames couldn't show no hesitation.

Cobb and Arthur seemed to be friends and with Cobb being dead set that the other male was to loyal to be turned, if Eames showed any hesitation now the male agent would notice and he was sure his cover would be blown before he got any information. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he quickly got up and nodded for the agent to lead the way. As they walked down the street Eames kept his distance by only a few feet away studying the agent intently. The beta/alpha had a confident walk, elegant, his strides were long and sure with his back lined straight reminding the alpha of those scenes with women walking across the room with books on their head displaying perfect balance and posture. The 00 also noticed how the other male avoided touch, he made sure that he kept a distance from anyone walking on the side-walk to throwing slight glancing at any car that pulled up next to him. Eames understood the power of paranoia, in this line of work it's bound to stick to you but for some reason to Eames it felt like this was Arthur Levine all the time just someone who lived with his guard up.

_"I wonder why."_   Eames thought to himself.

It's a misconception that all the streets in Paris smelled like baked goods but in this particular street the statement was very much true. This street filled with bakeries, cafe's, restaurants, even florist so the smell of fresh-baked bread, sugar, coffee, flowers, and rain surrounded both men as the walked down the street and moved further and further away. Cobbled streets became narrow and quieter as the moved in between the buildings and avoided the crowds. The sounds of voices and cars also began to fade in the background as Eames followed the other man, still watching the agent carefully. They continued walking through the rain until the reached a small hotel 20 minutes away. The lobby was empty Eames noticed except for a cute blond female beta who was manning the front desk and throwing flirtatious glances at both men as they waited for the elevator. The lobby was clean with burgundy rug, floral seating chairs here and there, and gold lighting fixtures.

_"Dated"_ Eames thought as he looked around.

Eames eyes jumped back to the elevators just as the doors opened with a loud ding, both males moved forward to get on the empty elevators at the same time causing them to bump into each other, Eames pulled back and let the other male in before following behind. They stood side by side in the elevator, neither one saying a word, just looking straight ahead. Eames could smell the other male trying to get a clear scent in such a small space but it was the same as before. Agent Levine seemed to have two dynamics coming from him and it seemed more potent now that it was just them two. He could smell the beta in the other MI6 agent yet there was also an alpha scent that came off just as strongly, which is biologically impossible to be more than one dynamic.

The elevator doors opened and Eames followed Arthur out and down the hall. For some reason Eames heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat, his whole body seemed to be on edge as Arthur pushed the door open and waited for Eames to walk through the threshold first. The light was still turned off as Eames heard the door behind him, his body tensed up even more when he felt and heard Arthur's footsteps come closer and stand behind him.

"Arthur?" Eames spoke.

The lights flickered on and Arthur was standing directly in front of him, Eames made sure not to step back and get more space between the two. Arthur looked into his eyes before moving forward and closing the space, Eames still firm in his footing. Arthur pushed his body up against Eames and tilted his neck until his nose was barely touching the alpha's neck. Eames body couldn't help but tense as he felt the male pressed up against him.

_"Scenting."_ Eames thought to himself.

He could hear Arthur breathing in Eames scent deeply, his nose pressed against the back of Eames’s ear.

"Arthur." Eames spoke, his body feeling warm.

"Hmmm." Arthur answered, but really didn't seem not notices the 00's discomfort.

Eames fought with himself not to push the other away as violently as his body wished he would, instead placing his hands on agents hips.

"Cobb." Arthur whispered near his ear.

"Listen..." Eames began, but stopped when he felt Arthur’s hand come up and wrap around his stomach.

"You feel that don't you?" Arthur's voice was hard.

The agent knew what it was, he felt the sharp object being pressed to his kidney. Arthur's other hand moved under Eames's suit jacket and ran his hand across his abs and toward the back of the alphas waistband where a gun was hidden. "Arthur what are you doing?' Eames asked trying not to move.

"I know you’re not Cobb." Arthur answered pulling back to look at Eames in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, of course I am." Eames argued.

"You look like him." Arthur said studying his face. "You sound like him, but I know you’re not him."

"Arthur, listen to yourself." Eames tried.

"Stop." Arthur demanded, Eames felt the knife at his kidney press even deeper.

_"Shit."_ Eames mind provided.

"I didn't notice till we were in the elevator." Arthur informed. "Your smell."

Eames knows he didn't hide the flicker of confusion as the other brunette head tilted to the side. The suppressant he took to hid his alpha dynamic was still present and had not worn off yet so the smell that Arthur was talking about confused the 00.

"You don't smell like her..." Arthur stopped for a minute to study Eames face as if trying to find the seam to the mask. "You don't smell like death."

* * *

 

 James opened his eyes, he had been resting on the couch listening to Owen typing away on the computer and mumbling things to himself, yet that wasn't the reason why the 00 moved quickly from the couch to the window. Glancing down he noticed two cars parked in front of the building, there were some men waiting by the cars as others got out. James senses kicked up and he quickly moved toward the entrance of the apartment and shut off the light.

"Hey!" Owen called out.

"How long?" James asked pulling out his gun and removing the safety than reaching into his coat and attaching a silencer.

"What?" Owen quickly searched out the agent confusion written all over his face.

"We're about to have some company." James moved toward the door and peeked out, looking up and down the hallway before closing the door again.

"What!?" Owen's voice sounded frantic. "What do you mean company?"

"You need to hurry up." James voice was hard. "They’re coming, get it unlocked."

Owen nodded as he looked at the 00 and saw the hard stare that was illuminated by the laptop screen. Grabbing the laptop and phone in one hand James grabbed Owen by the arm and dragged him toward the back.

"Where we going?" Owen asked stumbling after the alpha.

"Hide in here, don't stop though." James let the beta go and flung open the closet before shoving the male in and pushing the laptop into his arms.

"Wait." Owen tried, fear obviously taking over.

"Stay in here, don't come out until I come and get you." James ordered.

"But..." Owen began.

"You want to live?" James barked.

"Y-yes." The beta answered.

"Than listen to what I say." James spoke again.

Owen nodded stiffly before sliding down the wall into a sitting position and opening the laptop.

James nodded and closed the closet door moving quickly again to the front of the apartment. The 00 opened the front door and peeked out, with no sign of the men he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door to Owen’s apartment behind him. He quickly moved down the hall shooting out the hall lights before reaching the main stairs.

_"I need to keep them out of the apartment for as long as I can."_ James thought to himself as he glanced in the opposite direction down the dark hallway. _"They'll come from both stairs but these are closer."_

James took his position around the corner and pressed himself up against the wall just as he heard the sound of the door creaking open.

"The bloody lights are out." James heard a male speak. He could smell the men, three betas.

"Shut up." Another man whispered harshly.

"Why so many of us for just a hacker?" The first male spoke again.

"He might not be alone." A third man answered.

James peeked around the corner and squinted his eyes trying to see in the dark .

"Pull out your phone, we can use it to see where we're going." Another spoke.

James was able to see the position of the men when the phone lit up in front of them. Moving silently he crept up on the last man and placed a hand over the man's mouth and his forearm on throat he pulled him back and around the corner, the man tried to squirm away and yell out but before he could James quickly snapped his neck. James looked down the hallway and began to move toward the other two men who seemed to be bickering, when all of a sudden the door opened and light spilled into the hallway and onto James who stood face to face with another male. Glancing down at the frozen male, the alpha quickly noticed the man had a gun. Realizing what the agent had glanced down at he quickly raised the gun but the agent was quick and managed to grab the male's arm and twist it causing the gun to fire but hit the wall behind him.

"What the hell!?" One of the men yelled, when he turned at the sound of the gunshot and noticed James and one of his men fighting.

"Hey!" The other man yelled. James glanced up and noticed the two men were pointing their guns at him. Still holding the gun men's arm, James pulled him forward and slammed him against the wall before kicking the hall door closed engulfing them in darkness again.

"Shit I can't see in this dark hallway." One of them men down the hall yelled.

"Just shoot the damn place up." The other one yelled.

"What about William?" The first yelled.

"Fuck him."

"What!? No!?" William, the one James had pinned up against the wall began to yell. James quickly pushed the man in front of him as a shield and quickly moved forward as the other two men began to shoot.

"Arghhh!." William yelled obviously having been caught by a bullet.

James picked up speed and launched the man forward causing him to crash into one of them, while James moved toward the other. James heard more shots and another pained scream which came from William, since the hall was dark the other gunmen most likely had shot his friend confusing him for James. Giving him an opening to take out the other gunman, James moved and grabbed the man twisting his arm and kicking out the man's knee causing him to fall on the other.

"We need back up." James heard in the darkness.

He reached and yanked the gun out before shooting the man he had grabbed in the chest. From down the hall the door opened again, light pouring into the hallway and two more men appeared, James took his gun and pointed it at them before shooting one in the chest twice as he took aim at the second James heard hard fast footsteps coming from behind him but before he could turned he was bear hugged from behind from a massive alpha the force sending them both into the wall and the 00's gun to the ground.

"C'mon we gotta find the phone." James heard the last two men move toward Owen's apartment.

"Jugo can handle him."

_"Jugo, huh?"_ James thought as he tried to get space between himself the wall, in the background James could hear the sound of Owen's door being kicked open.

James shifted and tried to squirm but Jugo was not letting up, so tossing his head back he collided with Jugo's nose with a loud crunch and caused Jugo to stumble back. Jugo's body hit the wall behind him but his grip on James only loosened a little so James did it again, James's head crashed into Jugo's broken nose again causing the bigger man to grunt in pain and drop James to the ground. James took the opportunity moving forward to Owen's apartment and through the door his eyes quickly landing on one of the men that was searching the living room. The man glanced up at the sudden burst through the door only to see the blond agent run forward and bash his fist into his face. The man stumbled back but James didn't let up and this time ramming his fist into the beta’s stomach causing him to lurch forward and giving the 00 an opening to knee him in the head. The beta dropped to the ground for a second before punching James’s thigh, the 00 tumbled back and the beta moved again and punched him in the face. The alpha swung his elbow forward and caught the beta in the mouth sending him reeling back before the agent followed through with another hit but the beta reached forward and grabbed the empty liquor bottle James had polished off earlier and hit the agent over the head with it. 007 stumbled back feeling blood pouring from his temple down the side of his face, he quickly wiped it away so that it wouldn't get into his eye. The alpha managed to glance up in time to see the beta holding the broken neck of the bottle and lunge toward him, the agent quickly pulled back from the broken bottle standing up and away.

_"Owen."_   James worried as that very moment he heard a gunshot come from the bedroom.

The beta got to his feet and continued to slash and swipe at the 00 as James evaded by jumping back and putting the couch between them but the man pushed forward following the blond. James waited for an opening before grabbing a book off the the counter and swinging it knocking the broken bottle out of the man's hand before swinging again and this time hitting him in the face. The beta stumbled back and against the wall, which James took advantage and picked the broken bottle off the ground and with the same momentum moved forward and jammed the broken glass into his throat three times before moving away letting the beta's body drop. James moved across the room grabbing the gun the dead beta had dropped earlier and was about to moved toward the bedroom when the last gunman was coming out of the back room which the agent quickly shot twice before heading to the bedroom. Bond saw a body laying on the ground through the open door, he quickly ran forward and pushed the door opened the rest of the way.

"Owen!" Bond bent down on his knees and looked at the beta, James quickly noticed the blood spreading on his abdomen.

"Owen!" James called out again putting the gun on the ground.

Owen groaned before opening his eyes, his eyes having trouble focusing.

"I did it." Owen hissed out in pain. "I unlocked it, but the guy that shot me took it."

"I got them, don't move." James said lifting up Owen's shirt to asses the damage, it was a single shot to the stomach.

James got up and ripped the pillow case off the pillow before returning to Owen's side.

"Here." The alpha spoke sitting the beta up against the wall and balling up the pillowcase and pushing it against his stomach.

"Keep pressure on it." "Quin-tin's phone." Owen groaned out. "I'll get it." James moved toward the doorway but his path was blocked by a hulking figure.

_"Shit, how did I forget about him?"_   The giant alpha Jugo was back, blood still pouring from his nose.

The bigger alpha let out a growl before moving forward slamming James against the wall with his body. James felt the wind knocked out of him as he was grabbed by his throat and tossed to the other side of the room and crashed into the closet Owen had been hiding in. The giant alpha reached in and grabbed the 00 by his shirt before smashing his head against the agent. James vision blurred, his back hitting the wall before Jugo moved and pinned him there by his neck. James felt the huge hand cutting his air off, he struggle trying to take gulping breaths but nothing entered. His vision began to swim more and James continued to struggle trying to get enough force to rip the other alpha's arm off but nothing seemed to work. James could feel the darkness just on the edges of his consciousness the wave of it ready to come crashing down over his head, when all of a sudden a loud bang was heard. The big man let go of James and turned. James gasped for air his eyes searching for the cause of his freedom when he noticed Owen, sitting up against the wall, gun in his hand. Jugo went to go move toward the injured beta, and James saw that Owen had shot him in the back but he still continued forward as if he wasn't injured. James quickly undid his leather belt before throwing it around the giant alpha's neck, looping it through and pulling as hard as he could. Jugo began to swing his body around crashing himself and James into the wall, the desk and any surface he could come into contact with yet James did not let up. The 00 held on, using all his weight to pull the belt tighter around the thick neck. He could hear the bigger alpha gasping for breath, feel him trying to tug the belt away but James didn't let up. Jugo tried again slamming his whole body back causing the agent’s body to crash into the wall behind him and with another bought of strength he did it again to no avail. James felt pain run up his back, his muscles straining unbearably, his hands sweating and slipping but he did not let go. The hulking mass of man began to stumble and fell to his knees, James could see through the mirror in Owen's bedroom that the man was foaming at the mouth, his eyes bulging, and his face turning a purple color. The 00 agent continued to hold on to the belt as the bigger alpha fell forward, till the man's life was no more. James rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling before glancing over at Owen who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Moneypenny." He spoke.

_"Yes Bond."_ She answered quickly through the earpiece.

"Medical attention." Was all he said.

_"Are you aright?"_   The female's voice carried a worried tinge.

"It's not for me." James responded.

_"Of course not."_   She responded almost relieved. _"On it's way."_

"Hang on." James said to the injured beta, struggling to get up.

"Quintin." Owen spoke again. James walked toward the hall again stopping at the body closest to the door he bent down to check his pockets before finding what he was looking for. Grabbing the phone he touched the screen which lit up and opened for him. He looked down at the screen confused, it had opened up to a text message.

**_"Owen?"_ **

"No." James texted back.

_**"Did you kill him?"** _

"No, who are you?" The confused agent responded.

_**"Why would I tell you that?"** _

"Owen is alive, for now." James responded a frown on his face.

_**"You have the phone. Why is he?"** _

For some reason James didn't like the smug remark.

_**"Tell me who you are?"** _

James glanced down as the phone vibrated again.

"MI6." He wrote back.

_**"I asked who you are, not who you work for."** _

James focused down at the phone for a few seconds.

"James Bond, You?" He typed.

The phone vibrated again, his eyes narrowed as he read it.

_**"Quintin."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!!! Plz leave kudo's and comments if your enjoying my story!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in such along time, I've had some crazy health issues that have just been one thing after the another but I really wanted to finish this chapter that I had started in January and I took me till now to finish and post. I hope you enjoy it and plz leave your kudos and comments they are all appreciated.

Eames has been in plenty of sticky situations and not just from being a 00 agent, this very moment has been a metaphorical representation of the brits entire life. Eames would say it was just his luck but in all honesty some of it, or actually most of it was his own fault. He could feel a slight sting building that had nothing to do with the knife pressed to his kidney and everything to do with his deflated ego.

Thomas Eames was a very successful forger, he had honed his skills at a young age before he had joined MI6 which is probably the reason they had recruited him in the first place. Eames wouldn't be able to give an exact number of times that he had used his forging abilities but he could give the number of times where they had failed, which had been only one other time. Eames took pride in his work, the detail he put in, the painstaking hours of watching people do even the most mundane things to make sure he picked up everything that could help his copies be just as tangible as the real thing. Yes, these people were criminals, terrorist, killers...but they still had very human behaviors, people with tedious mannerisms. Eames had the pleasure of forging a man that had a severe case of OCD who’s rituals consisted of walking back and forth through every doorway he walked through ten time in a row before continuing, and another man who had been a smoker since the age of ten and would scrunch up his face and a habit of constantly clearing his throat of flem.

Eames knew his forgery of Dominic Cobb was good, maybe spot on but the truth of the matter was that he had missed something crucial, something that he couldn't get from files, pictures, or even speaking directly to the man himself; something that was so seared and so predominant that agent Levine knew that this Cobb could only be a fake no matter what his eyes were telling him. So now here his stood, with a mixed dynamic male, a knife to his kidney and the lack of death as a cologne. "Take it off." The agent's voice broke into his head. Eames looked at the other male confused at the command.

_"My clothes...or?"_ Eames thought to himself, trying to keep his heart rate from picking up. _"This is new."_

"Your mask." Levine's voice pulled him back again. He sounded annoyed almost offended, as if he knew what the other alpha had been thinking.

"Arthur." Eames wasn't sure why he felt like he wanted to try one more time.

"Stop using his voice, and take it off now." Levine had pressed deeper, emphasizing the "now" in the sentence.

Eames knew he was bleeding a little, he could feel the warm fluid trailing down his side, his shirt sticking to the wetness. Slowly moving his hand with his palm open to show he had nothing in it, he than moved his hand forward and reached just under the collar of his shirt where the seam of the mask would be. Agent Levine's eyes looked down and watched intently, waiting for the alpha to finally reveal himself. Eames noticed the second distraction from the other male and decided this was his only chance to get the upper hand. Pulling his head back he crashed it against the shorter male’s forehead. The younger agent stumbled back and at the same Eames felt the sharp pain as the knife was dragged forward against his side. The younger male reached up to rub his head and glared up at the bigger man, before he crouched and shifted the knife in his hand, the blade resting on the outside of his wrist. Eames quickly bent down to grab the pistol that was strapped to his ankle but the field agent shifted quickly and swung his arm forward, the alpha barely dodged the lunge toward his neck. The smaller male followed it up swiping in the other direction, moving forward every time the alpha moved back.

_"Shit, he's quick."_   Eames thought to himself as Arthur never missed a beat.

Eames had at least 30 pounds of muscles on the other man, and although Eames was quick...Arthur proved to be quicker.

Eames jumped back again this time hitting the desk near the bathroom door, reaching back Eames felt the small desk lamp and quickly grabbed it as Arthur once again trusted the knife toward him. Eames shifted before swinging the lamp at Arthur and hitting the field agent on the arm as he brought up to block the impact, the smaller male showed no signs of pain from the hit and instead lunged again, Eames feeling the slight pain from what he knew was a brand new cut. Eames swung the lamp again hitting the smaller man in the shoulder, the field agent hissed and stumbled back which the 00 agent used to his advantage to grab the hand with the knife in it. He quickly dropped the lamp pushed forward and pinned agent Levine against the wall. The alpha/beta mix tried to kick him in the groin but Eames was able to pin his other leg by pressing his own leg into between the younger males.

"Stop." Eames spoke harshly as the younger male continued to try and break away.

"Get off." Arthur growled.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want the information." Eames argued pushing closer, the movement caused Arthur to let out a whimper. Eames whole body stiffened up at the sound, and all his mind and body wanted to do was pull away from the other man but instead Arthur shifted his body and wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist and squeezed.

"Shit!" Eames growled as he felt the sharp pain from the cut to his side agent Levine had given him earlier. Arthur reached forward with his free hand for the top of Eames's shirt and pried his finger under the seam of the mask and pulled. Eames moved back as he felt the mask separating from his own skin, he could feel as it was pulled away from his neck and the cool air came into contact with his sweaty skin on the left side of his cheek before the silicone broke away leaving most of the mast still on his face.

Eames made sure not to let go Arthur's right hand that still held the knife as he moved forward and slammed Arthur against the wall to try and dislodge the legs wrapped around him. Arthur tightened his legs again and Eames just slammed him against the wall even harder this time, he could feel as the legs around him loosened a little. The big man took a few steps back before running forward and slamming him a third time against the wall, the other man's legs finally dropping away. Arthur grunted from the impact and before Eames could pin him against the wall the field agent brought his leg up and pressed his knees against the bigger man's chest before pulling his upper body away and prying himself away from the double 00. Once there was enough space between them, Arthur being held only by both wrist, the younger man brought his other foot and pressed it against Eames's chest and used it to push himself into a back flip causing Eames to lose his grip on the slim wrist and fly back and onto the foot of the bed. Arthur used the momentum and before Eames could move, Arthur had climbed on to the edge of bed, straddled him, and pressed the knife to Eames's throat.

_"Fuck, not just quick, limber too."_   The alpha thought as he realized what happened.

Eames thrusted his hips forward and flipped Arthur over himself and onto the bed, the younger man landing on his back, his wrist with the knife in it still held by Eames. Not giving agent Levine a chance to counter Eames spun him so that his body faced the alpha before grabbing Arthur's free hand and yanking him down toward himself so that he was straddling him. Using one hand Eames pinned the other agents arms, while the other finally pulled out the small gun strapped to his ankle and pressed it to the underside of Arthur's jaw.

"You going to be a good boy?" Eames asked his british accent finally surfacing.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed up at the alpha.

"Just tell me what you know." The 00 spoke again.

Arthur just glared up at him and turned his head to the side.

"I don't want to shoot you." Eames sighed. _"What's up with this guy?"_   Eames thought to himself taking in the other male below him.

"I need to know what you know." Eames tried again.

The other man kept his face turned away.

"Or does this mean that you were turned?" Eames questioned.

The other male made no sign if he was listening to what the 00 had said.

"Unless you give me a reason, I assume you've been turned and you have no information for me." Eames press the gun harder under the younger man's jaw. "And if you don't have information for me, than I have no need for you."

At that Arthur turned and looked at the alpha his eyes trained somewhere below Eames's.

Eames studied Arthur's face, taking in the barely dishevelled hair, the dark eyes that still studied Eames intently, the mixed dynamic smell that surrounded him.

"Go ahead." Eames shifted forward finally realizing what the other man had been studying and let go of one of Arthur's arms.

Eames saw the confusion pass through the younger man's eyes as he looked over at the alpha. The 00 agent bent forward and leaned his head toward the mixed dynamic male and nodded his head. Eames didn't need to see the understanding dawn on Arthur's face, he felt when Arthur had reached up with his free’d hand and grabbed the broken seam of the mask that had ripped just to his cheek and began to pull. He could feel the silicone pulling away from his skin and the younger man began to pull harder until the mask began giving away revealing every inch of his face to the other man. With one final hard tug from the man below his the mask popped off and Eames could feel a sigh of relief escaped him.

"It was getting bloody hot under there." Eames sighed.

After a few seconds of silence Eames glanced up at the field agent and noticed the other man studying him intently, his eyes trailing down from his forehead, to his eyes, and stopping at his lips. Eames felt the sudden urge to clear his throat.

"If I let you go..." He spoke instead and straightened himself up from towering over Arthur. "Do you promise not to scratch?"

* * *

 

"Hey, Owen...Owen!" James called as he bent down in front of the injured man.

"Quintin." The beta said the name softly.

"Owen, is this really Quintin?." James asked showing him the phone.

"Yes." The beta nodded.

"You sure?" The alpha repeated.

"It's him, it's Quintin." Owen assured.

"How do you know?" James questioned.

Owen didn't bother to reply and just gave the 00 agent the only incredulous look he could muster through the pain.

"Point taken." James muttered back.

_"As in love as he is with this Quintin fellow of course he would know."_   The alpha muttered to himself.

James was pulled out of his thoughts by noise coming from the front door.

"Stay here." James spoke to the beta, the agent glancing at the wound to his stomach before quietly leaving the room.

"Clean up." He heard someone call.

"James Bond." He announced making himself known to the "clean up" crew entering th e apartment.

"Are you injured?" One of the men asked.

"No, there is a civilian male beta shot to the abdomen in the back room." James informed as he headed out of the apartment.

"Moneypenny." He spoke.

_"Yes Bond."_   She answered after a few seconds.

"I need you to try and trace where these text messages are coming from." James instructed.

_"Sending it to Q branch now, one of the techs should be able to handle it."_   Moneypenny quickly replied.

James stood leaning against his car as Owen was wheeled out in a stretcher.

"Wait!" Owen had called out. James pushed himself off of the car walked over to the beta.

"Did you find him, did you find Quintin?" Owen asked.

"Not yet, but I will." James reassured before nodding to the men to put Owen in the ambulance.

_"Bond, the trace did not work it's being blocked."_ Moneypenny informed.

"Blocked?" James questioned. _"Quintin must be doing it."_   The 00 thought to himself.

" _I'll let you know if they find anything."_   Moneypenny assured.

"Thank you, Moneypenny but I think that's it for tonight. You should get some rest." The alpha suggested.

_"You should do the same."_   The female spoke.

"Goodnight." James spoke before ending the call.

James climbed into the car and looked back down at the phone, starting the car he let out a sigh, the adrenaline in his body finally disappearing and giving way to pain, soreness and stiff muscles.

_"Guess I can pick this up in my flat."_   The alpha thought to himself.

* * *

 

"You know, you didn't have to punch me." Eames stated rubbing the side of his cheek. _"I should have let him promise before letting go of him."_ Eames thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked turning to face the the alpha.

"You can call me Eames." Eames answered back.

"So you figured by coming to me like that." Arthur nodded toward the broken silicone mask on the bed. "That I would be more willing to tell the truth even if I had turned?"

"Well it almost worked." Eames leaned back on the chair that was pushed to the corner and quickly regretted it as the pain from the cut on his side strained. At that Arthur turned and looked at him incredulously.

"If you a 00 and that's the best MI6 has..." Arthur trailed off and never finished the sentence.

"How do you know I'm a 00." Eames asked eyebrow raised.

The field agent turned his head and gave the alpha a once over before taking a seat in the opposite side of the room.

"I haven't been turned." Agent Levine spoke after a minute.

Eames raised his eyebrow at the agent.

"That answers one question."

"How can I trust you?" Levine asked looking directly at the 00.

"I'm a 00, I know more imaginative ways to get the information out of someone." Eames responded back with a shrug.

"More imaginative than this?" Arthur asked grabbing the latex mask off the bed and tossing it toward Eames.

"You'd be surprise, I have a very extensive imagination." The 00 agent smirked but it quickly disappeared as he realized what he was doing. _"Am I flirting? No it's just friendly banter."_   He thought to himself. _"As friendly as you could get with a man who tried to kill you."_

"Good to know." Arthur responded.

Eames felt immediately uncomfortable, if Agent Levine was a women this conversation probably wouldn't have given him a sick sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Tell me what you know." Eames said after clearing his throat.

"I was given a simple mission, I was suppose to track down a smalls weapons sales that had been shipped into the country to one of the wanted men on MI6 black list." Levine spoke.

"Black list huh?" Eames asked.

"After tracking the information down I intercepted a communication with a man named Eli Troven, apparently he had got his hands on some information he was trying to get rid of. My guy didn't touch it, he solely stuck to small arms but he did point Troven in the right direction." Arthur informed.

"What type of information?" Eames wondered.

"At the time I thought he was just a small time dealer so I didn't bother to track down what exactly he was selling." Arthur paused before continuing. "Once my black lister was brought in he decided that he had information worth trading if we didn't deport him to his country where he would face a firing squad for his  crimes."

_"And most likely be tortured before that."_   Eames said to himself.

"We decided if the information panned maybe we wouldn't deport him." Arthur leaned back into the seat, his posture still perfect. "Eli Troven was selling software."

"Software?" Eames questioned.

"This software was used to try and crack into Russian secret intelligence."

"Russian, what was he doing with that?" Eames asked.

"Don't know, but a guy like Troven doesn't get his hands on something like that without help." The field agent sighed.

"So who helped him?" The alpha asked leaning forward, quickly regretting it when pain shot up his side.

"We don't know but we know no one wanted to touch it, at least no one he tried to sell too. Until we tracked communication between Troven and Luke Sevant a known member of the terrorist group NLG"

"South America?" Eames seemed noticeably confused.

"We don't know where in South America but I found out that Jacquard Roux has something to do with this." Arthur finished.

"I wonder if that was the same software that they had used to try and hack into MI6." Eames thought out loud.

"Maybe." Arthur sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you went cold." Eames pointed out.

"Your a 00 right, you said it yourself sometimes you need to use your imagination to get information out of people." Arthur said looking away. "Let's just say you aren't the only one.

"Does Trevon still have the software?" Eames said after studying the other male for a few seconds.

"Yes, he plans on meeting Sevant." Arthur informed.

"When?" Eames asked.

"I don't know yet, they haven't set it up, probably in the next few days." The young agent spoke.

"How is Jacquard Roux involved?" Eames questioned.

"Don't know that yet either." The smaller man answered. Eames stood up, grimacing from the pain as he did.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" Arthur asked studying the 00.

"No it's fine." Eames quickly answered. "I'll need everything you have."

"Your working this with me?" Arthur asked surprise written not just in his voice but on his face.

"No, just me." Eames informed.

"I'm not handing it over." Arthur argued getting up out of his seat.

"You don't have a choice." Eames argued back.

"If you pull me off now you'll never find out where the meeting will be taking place." Arthur said almost smug.

"You did, I'm sure I could." Eames countered.

"I doubt it since I've personally made contact with Sevant." The younger agent said. "You'll never be able to lose those 30 pounds you have on me." Arthur glanced at the mask.

_"Personally?"_   Eames wondered. "30 pounds of muscles, might I add."

"Yes, I'll know exactly when the meeting is taking place because Sevant will tell me." Arthur clarified not bothering to respond to the muscle comment.

"That the reason you went cold, you manage to infiltrate Sevant's group?" The 00 questioned.

"Something like that." Levine didn't give anymore details.

Eames stood watching the other man, studying to see if there was a lie he could detect in the other male but not sensing any the bigger man just let out a sigh.

"Fine." Eames surrendered as he made his way toward the door. "We'll keep in touch."

"By the way." Arthur spoke causing Eames to pause at the door.

"You owe me a suit." The younger brunette nodded toward his own shoulder where the 00 was able to see the rip and frayed seam of Arthur suit.

Eames looked at Arthur incredulously as he looked down at his own ripped, cut up and bloodied suit.

"Your joking right?" The alpha asked. Arthur looked at the suit, distaste written on his face.

"I did you a favor, that suit is terrible." The 00 fought the urge to argue.

_"There's nothing wrong with my suit."_ The older man thought to himself.

Instead of saying anything the Alpha shook his head, small smirk playing on his lips before walking out of the hotel room.

* * *

 

James wasn't sure how long he had been standing under the scalding hot shower but it had been enough to fill the entire bathroom up with steam. With a sigh he shut off the water and stepped out onto the heated bathroom tiles and grabbed a fluffy white towel before wrapping it around his waist and heading out into his bedroom. He looked down on his bed and and grabbed Quintin's cellphone before he sat down and opened the lock screen. James hadn't had a chance to look through the whole phone yet to see if he can find clues, the only thing the 00 was able to find was a picture of what had to be an unaware Quintin that happened to be the phone’s screen saver.

_"Probably taken by Owen"_   James thought to himself.

He studied the picture of Quintin, he had a small dimpled smile and loose brown soft curls framing his face. To James he was attractive, but the searing word that crossed James's mind was _"Young"_ At the sound of a buzz he pulled open an unread message from the missing male.

_**"Is Owen ok?"** _

"He will be." James texted back.

_**"I know you've tried to track me."**_   The phone buzzed.

"Are you hiding your signal on purpose?" James questions.

_**"They almost found my encryption, and no they are."**_   Quintin responded.

"Who are they?"

_**"Don't know."** _

"Are you okay?" James wasn't sure why he asked.

_**"As long as I do what they say, at least that's what they keep threatening me with."**_   Was the response he got back.

"Why did they take you?"

_**"Don't know yet."** _

"You're a hacker, have they had you do anything?"

_**"Just simple programs, a few government offices. I think they want to see how good I am."** _

"Is there anything you can tell me, about your location, names, people?"

_**"Their taking it away, I have to go."** _

"Wait." James waited for a response for over an hr before finally falling asleep, the phone still in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued love, enjoy!!!!

James woke up exactly how he fell asleep, only he had managed to move up to the center of the bed and flat on his back. He arched into to stretch and instantly noticed a cramped stiff feeling coming from his hand, he quickly glanced down and saw that he had fallen asleep with Quintin's cell phone fisted in it. He quickly brought it up and noticed that there had been no other messages from Quintin, so letting out a sigh he sat up and placed it on the nightstand. After grabbing a bottle of water he sat down in front of the laptop, still tasting the shot of whiskey he had taken in the kitchen. He rolled his shoulders a few times before starting up the file and opening up a communication line.

"Morning Moneypenny." He spoke with a smile.

 _"Morning James."_   She answered after a few minutes.

"Has Q branch found anything?" He asked leaning back in the seat, the leather rubbing against his shirtless back.

 _"Not yet, I'm not even at the office, but they were instructed to contact me if they did."_   She replied.

"Not in the office yet? Late night my dear Eve?" James quickly flirted.

 _"My nights are always late."_   She spoke, the alpha could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes but are they lonely?" James quickly regretted saying the words once they were out of his mouth.

 _"And if they were?"_   She retorted back.

It's been like this since he's first met her, this little dance of flirtation back and forth between the two. Of course the 00 thought that beta was beautiful, her darker complexion, enchanting smile, and equally alluring body but that's as far as it went. The alpha knew the beta wanted to try for more than this work/friend relationship dance they had been tangled in but to James, there was no drive for such a thing. He respected and cared for Eve, she was smart and witty but there was no pull toward her, no overpowering need for her...no, that he would never feel again.

"I'm sure it's purely by choice, any man would fall over themselves for a chance to unburden those lonely nights." James responded smoothly.

 _"And yours, who unburdens yours?"_   Moneypenny's voice took a seductive turn.

"That's an easy one Eve...my ghosts." The alpha's voice still sounded light. "Tell Q branch not trace the cellphone again, we might be endangering Quintin."

 _"Yes 007."_   She responded after a few moments of silence.

"By the way what's Owen Standford's status?" James inquired.

 _"Stable condition."_   The professionalism was completely back in her voice.

_"He wanted to get a message to you, he wanted you to promise that you would bring Quintin back."_

James paused for a minute, the whole time James had been with the beta all the other male thought about was this Quintin, even when he was shot.

"I will, Thank you." James said before ending the call.

James didn't know when the next time Quintin was going to contact him but he knew that he would have to get as much information as possible. Bond sighed rubbing his hand through his hair and debated on contacting Eames to see if the other alpha had found any information but he figured against it, the other male was always quick to contact James if he had anything so he decided to wait. James glanced up at his laptop and saw that a file had been sent. Moneypenny had sent him the report from the cleaners, any evidence that the cleaners collected at Owen's apartment would be in the report including any information on the men that attacked the other beta and himself the night before.

 _"Hopefully one of them had identification on them or maybe something would come up when they scanned their finger prints ."_   James thought to himself as he opened the files. He quickly scanned them over and found what he was looking for after a few minutes, none of the men that had attacked them had any type of identification on them and there was nothing in the cars when they were searched. He continued on to the fingerprint scans and a few seemed to be on file with other agencies but not with MI6 except for one of the men, the one James had killed coming out of the back room.

 _"Jasper Scott."_   James read to himself.

Reading the man's file he seemed to have had suspected dealings with the NLG which James didn't understand why since the NLG was a terrorist group based out of South America.

 _"Why exactly would a South American group be interested in a hacker?"_   

James proceeded to download the files on the NLG and see what the group has been up to in the last few years. James had knew little about the group other than they had dealt in arms trafficking, with all the violence that had erupted in those countries with their own government and other enemy factions it was not a surprised they had those types of dealings. But to actually kidnapped a hacker? That seemed a bit out of their territory, and definitely out of their jurisdiction, but than again this man had suspected dealings with the NLG but that does not necessarily mean that the NLG is involved, first James would need to find out more about this man Jasper Scott. Getting up and moving to get dress the communicator on his laptop sounded before M popped up on his screen.

"007." M hadn't glanced up at the agent, his eyes never leaving a document in front of him.

"M." James went and sat down in front of the computer again.

"Do you know what I am currently reading?" M asked the agent still not glancing up.

"No, but I'm sure you’re about to tell me." James said trying to keep the boredom from seeping through.

"The report from last night." He said finally glancing up at the agent.

"So, did you manage to find anything?"

"A few things nothing concrete yet." James responded.

"Hmmm, anything on Quintin?" M inquired.

"There was contact made." James answered.

"You made contact with Quintin?" M's voice raised a little.

"Yes, I got a message from him through the cellphone I had found hidden in his apartment." James informed.

"Are you sure it's him, Quintin?" M asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, Owen Standford confirmed it for me." James clarified.

"That would be the friend?" M asked again.

"Yes, he's not involved in the kidnapping and he was the one that got Quintin's phone working for me." The alpha spoke.

"So the boy is okay, what else have you found out, location, anything that can help find him?" M continued.

"No, he's been able to keep whatever he is using hidden, he told me he knew we tried to track him so if he knew, who ever took him might know also." James said glancing at the cell phone

. "So we might put him in danger if we try tracking him again." M spoke almost to himself. "What else do we know?" He turned his attention to the alpha.

"He wasn't able to say more and he hasn't contacted me to today." The agent sighed.

"I don't have to tell you how important this is, especially since you have a line of communication right to him." M held a slight edge of urgency. "By the way 007, I'm sure you remember how to interrogate people?" M asked, eyebrow raised.

"I might have skipped that class." James smirked.

"Well here's a tip, they need to be alive to interrogate." M's voiced was less than amused.

"M." The other alpha nodded, before the other man ended the call.

Grabbing his own cellphone James dialed a number and brought it to his ears, after a few minutes the line picks up but no one speaks. "James Bond, tell him I need access to the NLG." Was all the 00 said before the other line hung up.

* * *

 

 

He shifted back into the computer chair, the slight sting on his side causing him to twitch. Opening up his laptop he quickly logged into MI6 data base, this was something he should have done last night but after stitching himself up he ended up passing out. He sighed as he looked at the blank screen in front of him, he would have to write a report to M and let him know what happened before he could look up the information that Agent Levine had given him. Just as he was about to start he heard a knock, before quickly getting up, grabbing his gun and moving toward the door.

"What?" Eames thought to himself as he looked through the peephole. "I didn't order room service." Eames said through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, this was left for you at the front desk." The female lifted a piece of paper that was clutched in her hand.

Eames recognized the hotel employee as the female beta who had checked him in a few days ago. He looked down at the piece of paper she was holding out before placing the gun on the side table close to him and opening the door.

"Thank you." He said grabbing the piece of paper and opening it.

_"Meet me in the lobby, 15 minutes - A"_

The alpha immediately knew who the note was from. _"He must have found out where I was staying at, must be about the mission."_   Eames thought to himself.

The male hadn't noticed that the female employee still stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry I almost forgot to tip you." Eames figured that was the reason she was standing there. Just as he made to go back into the room and grab his wallet, she shifted forward and pressed himself up against the unsuspecting 00.

"That's not what the type of tip I was waiting for." The woman's french accent was thick.

"Oh?" Eames pulled his lower half away from hers.

"Listen, I have a meeting I need to get to."

"It said in 15 minutes, non?" She licked her lips.

 _"So she read it?"_   Eames thought to himself.

"I thought he might have been your lover." The beta said stroking the buttons on his shirt.

"What?" Eames croaked.

"The pretty man who left the note." She clarified.

"A-ar, no he’s not, he's..." Eames pulled away from her completely.

"You’re quite pretty yourself, but I really must go." Before she could get a hold of him again he quickly stepped back into the room and closed the door.

Eames sighed as he leaned back against the door and looked down at the note in his hand, quickly he glanced at the clock on the side table, he had only 8 minutes to finish getting ready and head down to meet agent Levine. As he walked into the lobby he noticed the other man standing a few feet away from the agent with his back turned, Eames knew immediately it was him. Agent Levine was the only person in that lobby that had a mixed dynamic smell coming from him, once the older male had got the agents smell that first time that was all he needed. Levine could be a needle in a haystack and time after time no matter the expensive cologne or anything else would stop Eames from being able to pick him out.

"Coffee? You shouldn't have." Eames spoke almost directly in the younger man's ear with a smirk.

Eames immediately felt a pit in his stomach as he addressed the other man, as he took in the smell of him from being this close and for some reason agent Levine smelled even more like danger than when he had pinned the alpha with a knife to his kidney. He could feel the smile on his lips and quickly wanted to make it disappear, he didn't know how the other man found out where he was staying or why he was here yet his first reaction was to...he wasn't even sure what to call it himself.

"This isn't for you." The other male answered taking a sip from what Eames could smell was coffee.

The field agent didn't blink at eye at the sudden closeness from the alpha, didn't even twitch with Eames approach. Agent Levine was again dressed in a three piece suit, this one was a dark navy colored with a grey shirt and a tasteful patterned matching tie, his hair perfectly slicked back with a tan trench coat. Eames couldn't help but noticed that the agent had obvious taste and seemed to take pride in his appearance, everything seemed to be tailored perfectly and fitted to the slim body.

"So, I assume you’re here for a reason?" Eames said standing directly in front of the other man.

"We should go somewhere else and talk." The younger man stated looking around the lobby.

At this Eames just raised an eyebrow, the memory and the slight pull of the stitching every time he moved reminded him of the last time the agent had suggested they _"go somewhere to talk."_

"You can pick the place if you want." The agent spoke.

Eames could swear he saw a small pull at the agents lips, almost a smirk. 

* * *

 

He looked out the window but he could barely see anything at all, just a few stars here and there and the darkness of the ocean below him. He looked around the quiet cabin and he could hear two men in the front talking business, something about an untapped coffee market in brazil, James quickly got bored of listening to the conversation. The stewardess came back around and was about to pour another shot into his glass before James lifted up his hand to stop her.

"No, thank you." He smirked at her. The female smiled at him before nodding and continuing toward the front.

A few hours ago at his flat he had received a call back from his associate, which was to head to Brazil and he would be picked up at the airport by someone who would be able to make contact with the NLG. _"I might as well get some sleep."_  

The alpha thought as he closed his eyes, which was short lived once he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, Quintin's phone to be exact. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone and saw that he had received a text message.

_**"I don't know where I am."** _

James read when he opened the text.

"Do you remember how you got there?" James quickly typed.

 _ **"No, I think they drugged me."**_   Was the response.

"Why do you think that?" James questioned.

_**"Because I don't remember anything before that, just waking up."** _

"The people who have you, can you describe them to me?"

_**"No, they make me blindfold and cuff myself before they come into the room. After that the bring in the laptops for me to work on."** _

"What government agencies have you hacked?"

 _ **"A few in South America."**_   The other male quickly texted back.

"What about MI6?" James wondered if Quintin was the hacker they used to try and infiltrate MI6 both times, or if he had been involved at all.

 _ **"No."**_   Was the only thing the younger male responded.

James wasn't sure if Quintin had responded no because he had nothing to do with it, or because he was worried about the consequences he would face since the alpha was MI6.

"When they speak to you, do they have accents?" The 00 continued.

_**"None that I can place."** _

"There's not much for me to go on with that information."

**_"What about the men that went after you and Owen?"_ **

"How did you know about that?"

_**"I heard them talking, they were able to track my phone the minute you turned it on."** _

"Why did they come after us?"

_**"They want my phone but I won't say anything else."** _

"Why?"

 _ **"If these messages are ever encrypted..."**_   The young man never finished the sentence but James knew what he meant, whatever this kid was protecting needed to stay like that, at least until Quintin was safe.

 _ **"Is Owen ok?"**_   James glanced down at the message.

"You should just tell him." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to write that, even less why he sent it.

 _ **"It's not like that."**_   The younger man responded after a few minutes.

"You sure? Seems like you worry about him a lot."

_**"He's my friend who was attacked by men that kidnapped me, of course I worried."** _

"He's worried about you, made me promise to bring you back."

All of a sudden Quintin's phone began to ring, the number on it was unknown and had no place origin.

"Hello?" James answered quickly.

_**"Can you James, can you bring me back?"** _

It was a male with a British accent, the voice was soft almost a whisper but to James the voice has never been louder in his ear. The voice seemed to drown out everything around, the people, the captain who was announcing something over the intercom, the plane”s engines, everything seemed to fade out to this voice.

"I-I will." That was all the alpha managed to say before the line went dead.

* * *

 

"I'm surprised you chose this place." The younger agent spoke.

"What, don't like animals?" Eames asked as he watched some of the African penguins dive in the water.

The field agent didn't bother answering and seemed to have his eyes on the penguins also.

"You don't seem like the type anyway, I assume animals and children are just a threat to you and your expensive suits." Eames smirked over at the slim brunette.

"Just as tailoring and common sense seem to be yours." The younger man replied.

Eames couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle at that, even if it was at his own expense. The 00 saw the surprised look on the well dressed youth before he turned his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, agent Levine." Eames began. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The meeting is tomorrow." Agent Levine seemed to have been fighting the urge to roll his eyes before he answered.

"Where?' Eames asked.

"Don't know, a car will pick me up in front of my hotel and take me to the location." The field agent seemed to be looking around, as if checking to see if anyone was close enough to hear.

"You, what about me?" Eames asked, sitting up straighter.

"You'll follow me, the minute Troven hands over the software to Sevant and we take them both down." The younger male informed.

"But we would be going in blind." Eames reasoned. "How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"Sevant doesn't suspect me, he has no reason to." Levine's voice held confidence. "He'll only bring a handful of men, as for Troven he seems to be working alone so it'll be just him."

"You seem real sure of yourself." Eames noted.

"Of course, intel is my specialty." The dark-eyed man stated.

"What else you have Mr. intel?" Eames asked leaning back.

"I will leave the keys to a vehicle at the front desk so you can follow me, you'll also find some equipment for the job." Eames could almost hear the smugness in his voice.

"Do you have a backup plan?" Eames wondered.

"Just you." The younger man spoke turning to look at Eames in the eyes.

"Me, you trust me to protect you?" Eames eyebrow raised.

"I'm trusting your title as a 00 agent to do your job and get what we came there for." The younger brunette stood up from the bench. "I think you Mr. Eames, know better than anyone the damage I can do when you let me get close enough." Eames could see how dark eyes ran down his body before stopping at his side, he felt the roaming eyes as if the shorter male had used his hands instead.

"Hope you got that taken care of." The lithe male spoke again before turning and disappearing down the walking trail. Eames sighed before getting up and walking toward the glass that separated the penguins and the patrons that visited the zoo everyday.

He glanced around and noticed people here and there and for some reason they all seemed to be couples causing him to sigh and turn back to the flightless birds. Even the birds seemed be paired up, two in particular that stood in the corner and seemed to be cleaning each other. All of a sudden two female betas were standing a few feet away from him and totally engulfed in the black and white animals in front of them. They had to be at least 15 years old, probably had skipped school to come to the zoo, which was mostly empty do to the fall season. He heard them speaking excitedly in french as they pressed their fingers up against the glass and giggled.

"Did you hear about the two male penguins that bonded in Denmark?" One of them asked the other.

"I read it online, they said they plan on giving them an egg that a female penguin abandoned to see how they'll deal with it." The other quickly responded.

"I wonder what it's like, to bond." The first girl spoke again wistfully.

"We're still too young to bond." The second girl giggled.

"But what if I never find someone, what if I'm like 30 and unbonded." The first girl whined.

"That'll never happen, everyone finds a mate, maybe that's your mate."

Eames glanced over and saw that both girls were looking at him now, he couldn't help but send a dazzling smile there way causing both teens to blush and giggle.

"He's so hot." He heard the first girl say.

"C'mon." The second girl grabbed her friend by her sleeve and proceeded to drag her along.

"Do you think he'll wait for me?" The girl asked her friend as she was pulled along the trail, raising her hand she waved toward Eames before she disappeared down the path.

With one final glance at the tank and the two penguins on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a very long time and I apologize, so many things happened including my laptop messing up on me, which was terrifying. I had written most of the chapter it just took for ever to finish and post it once I got my laptop repaired. I hope you guys haven't lost interest in my story and I hope your enjoying it so far. I plan on posting the next chapter as soon as possible so please be patient. Thank you for the continued support and please continue leave kudos and constructive comments to let me know this is a story you like and are interested in reading till the end! Thank you! Oh I also apologize if I haven't responded directly to your comments, I actually just figured out today that I could so in the future that's something I will be doing.

He looked around the lobby again and he noticed that it was a little more crowded than before.

"Most likely the early check-ins.' He thought to himself before glancing down at the paper he held in his hands. He had received a phone call from the hotel that morning relaying a message from agent Levine about the meet up time, so he showed up early at the younger male's hotel to check out the place and make sure they weren't going to be watched or followed.

Other than a few appreciative glances and smiles from a few females, Eames had been sitting in the lobby for two uneventful hours, just sitting in a corner near the elevators where he had a view of everyone and anyone who came in and out of the hotel. He wasn't sure about this whole meeting, Eames didn't like going in blind yet when it came to getting involved with this agent Levine he felt like that's all he’s been doing, going in blind. He was sceptical how exactly the brunette got an in with Sevant, and Arthur Levine didn't exactly pull off the bad guy look, but Eames has done this job long enough to know that the movie villain with the gold teeth and scruffy appearance from back in the days were few and far in between.

_"005, I trust you’re doing well?"_ The female voice broke into his thoughts and through his ear as he sat and waited.

"Moneypenny, I appreciate the concern but I am quite fine." Eames smirked, his eyes still bouncing around the room.

_"So you’re in perfect health? No injuries, you haven't been kidnapped?"_ She spoke again.

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl the only thing that I suffer from is a broken heart which you have given me." Eames spoke dramatically.

_"005, you missed your meeting with M this morning."_ The beta's voice sounded annoyed.

"You know I'm almost done with this assignment, maybe when I return you and I..." Eames began.

_"005, M..."_ The female interrupted.

 "Oh sorry my dear, we'll finish this conversation as soon as I get back." Eames said ending the call as the scent washed over him.

_"Agent Levine."_ He thought to himself. He had smelled the other male before he saw him, the young agent had walked out of the elevator in another impeccable suit and walked straight toward the front desk and spoke to the female behind it.

Eames waited until the field agent moved away from the desk before making his way over and asking if anything had been left for him, the female quickly reached under the desk and gave him a small yellow envelope, grabbing it the Alpha nodded at her before walking out of the lobby, past agent Levine and toward the underground parking garage.

Walking down the sloped cement he opened up the envelope before glancing inside and pulling out a set of car keys, he studied them before pressing the alarm button and quickly seeing the lights flash from a dark car parked in the corner. Making his way over to the luxury car, he walked around back and popped the trunk and quickly noticed a large duffel bag. Opening it up he saw binoculars, two small handguns, a silencer and a regulation sniper rifle which needed to be pieced together. He grabbed one of the handguns and tucked it into his back before closing the trunk and getting into the driver’s seat of the car. He glanced around the inside of the vehicle before noticing a small earpiece sitting in the cup holder, he quickly studied it before turning it on and pushing it into his other ear.

_"I see you found everything."_   Agent Levine's voice broke into his ear after a few seconds.

"Yes I did, are you always this thorough?" Eames asked with a smirk.

_"Always."_

Eames could hear the seriousness in that one word.

"I can see that, but any large numbers and there is only so much I can do." Eames hoped there were no large numbers, he wasn't the type that liked showing up to a gunfight with a knife.

_"You're a 00, if those tools aren't good enough to get the job done, maybe this isn't the profession for you."_   Eames was sure he could hear the eye roll over the ear piece. _"What were you expecting heat seeking missiles and grenade launchers?"_  The mixed dynamic male continued.

"Now that you mention it..." Eames trailed off.

_"I can't believe your MI6's finest."_   The younger male sounded like he had said that more to himself than to Eames. 

"You think I'm MI6's finest?" Eames asked making sure his mirth was felt through the earpiece.

_"You're a 00, last time I checked your were suppose to be the elites of the agency."_   Agent Levine sounded as if it pained him to admit that Eames was anything more than average.

"You know what your problem is?" Eames spoke confidently.

_"What, according to you is my problem?"_   At this the younger man sounded almost amused, as if whatever was going to come out of the alpha's mouth next was going to be so ridiculous that he couldn't wait to hear it.

"Your problem is you have no imagination, you mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling." Eames hadn't notice the slip of the pet name.

_"You...The car just arrived."_   The field agent spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Eames quickly pushed the start engine button and pulled out of the parking space and out of the garage. Just as he pulled up behind a black undescriptive car, he noticed as a muscular white male opened the car door for agent Levine before closing it after the mixed dynamic male and going around and getting into the driver seat.

Eames waited for the car to pull out and after a few seconds followed.

During the ride Eames fought the urge to speak, for some reason the alpha kept feeling the urge to ask the younger male about his mix dynamic scent, how exactly he became involved in MI6 even though he was an American, and how he became associated with Sevant? There were many questions he felt like he needed to ask but instead he stayed quiet, now wasn't the time to get distracted especially since they had no idea what they were walking into.

Eames followed the car from a distance but made sure to keep up, he had noticed the other car seemed to be leading them out of the city and toward the outskirts. It seemed typical to Eames, these shady meeting places where things always go wrong and there never seems enough space to maneuver. As the car exited off the highway Eames could see a warehouse off to the distance.

"That has to be it, the warehouse." Eames spoke out loud so agent Levine could hear him.

Now that there was no traffic or cars, Eames stayed farther away and figured he would park away from the warehouse and just make the walk and see if he can set up somewhere he wouldn't be seen. As he stopped the car on a hill overlooking the warehouse he got out and went into the trunk to pull out the binoculars out of the duffel bag and looked through. The warehouse was obviously abandoned, the metal on the roof was rusted out with holes littering here and there, and some glass windows were broken out. He saw the car the field agent was in pull up to the warehouse and two other cars parked in the front. As he continued to search around the grounds to see what security precautions Sevant had taken for this meeting, he saw two men with automatic weapons come out to the front and proceed to start having a conversation.

"I'm going to try to get access to the warehouse, don't go in until I'm set." Eames informed agent Levine before setting out towards the warehouse.

"Where is Sevant?"

Eames could hear agent Levine through the earpiece. The alpha heard the other man respond that Sevant had not gotten there yet and that he was welcomed to wait inside, which Levine had quickly thanked but preferred to stay in the car til their boss's arrival. Eames moved quickly down the rocky slope toward the side of the warehouse, the duffel bag weighing him down slightly.

_"Maybe the heat seeking missiles, and grenade launchers would have been a bad idea."_   Eames thought to himself as he switched the bag to his other shoulder before sliding down a few more feet. When he reached the bottom he quickly opened the bag and grabbed the silencer before screwing it on the handgun he had tucked away. He moved toward the other side of the building and noticed that security was basically non existent from what the alpha male could see, no armed men, no cars, no nothing. He turned and quickly assembled the sniper rifle the field agent had provided him before strapping it onto his back and moving toward the door that led into the warehouse. Again finding it completely devoid of any people, he glanced toward both sides of the warehouse before noticing steps on the left hand side behind huge shipping containers that led up to a questionable rusted walkway. He glanced in between a few containers and was able to see the entrance where Sevant and agent Levine would most likely come through

"Walkway it is." Eames spoke out loud making sure the field agent could hear him through the earpiece. "I'm going to be on your right, there are a few shipping containers for cover and one an exit towards the back."

At that moment Eames could hear movement in the direction of the warehouse he had just came through, putting the sniper rifle on the ground he laid down before looking through the scope and seeing a man walk through the back door with five men with semi automatic rifles.

"Eli Troven." Eames whispered. "5 men, semi automatic." Eames knew it was Troven without actually having to see a picture of the man.

The lack of sophistication was written all over his clothes and body language, the alpha could tell this was his first big meeting with someone important and the first time he was going to come into contact with more than the street dealers he was use to. Eames shifted his scope to the entrance of the warehouse as the door opened and Sevant walked in with four men and agent Levine.

"I guess you were wrong about Troven coming alone." The alpha sighed.

* * *

 

 

Sevant was a medium built alpha with blonde hair and a clean shaven face, he was at least 6'2, mid thirties with a suit almost to rivals Arthur...almost.

"So, Eli." He called to the man on the other side of the warehouse.

Troven moved away from the containers and his men spread out behind him, he walked toward the middle of the warehouse where Sevant stood but made sure to keep a distance.

"Sevant." He spoke the name, suspicion clearly lacing his voice.

"Let's not waste time, I heard you have some software I might be interested in?" Sevant cut to the chase.

 Eames could see Troven tense up even from his high position.

"I-I just want to get rid of it, I have no damn use for it." Troven said shoving his hands into the pockets of his army cargo pants. "I mean, I might as well get something for it."

Sevant snapped his fingers and one of his lackey's moved forward with a briefcase which he quickly opened to reveal a laptop, while the other placed a small table in the middle.

"You have the software on you?" Sevant questioned.

Troven looked at the laptop through narrowed eyes. "Yea, course I do, but what's that for?"

"You don't think I'm going to give you this much money and me not test out what I'm purchasing, don't you.?" Sevant seemed like he wanted to sigh but for appearance sake decided not to.

"Yea, makes sense but..." Troven began.

"And don't worry, my companion here will make sure the software works." Sevant nodded agent Levine forward.

"Um' sure sure." Troven spoke, snapping his fingers like Sevant did except none of Troven's goons moved.

Eames felt the urge to snicker out loud and he could tell the field agent was feeling something similar as the alpha looked over at the straight faced younger man, the only thing giving him away was the small twitch in his eye the 00 caught.

"Get the stuff!" Troven turned and yelled at one of the men closest to him, causing the armed goon to jump then quickly turn on his heels.

The mixed dynamic male walked past Sevant and toward the table that was set up with the laptop and quickly booted it up as Sevant moved forward and stepped right behind agent Levine. Eames quickly shifted on the ground and looked through the scope, if Sevant tried anything the alpha was ready to take the shot.

_"You know I waited for you last night."_ Eames heard Sevant's voice through agent Levine's earpiece.

Eames quickly pulled back from the scope and looked over the sniper rifle at the two men, specifically Levine's body language and the way Sevant leaned toward the younger male.

_"I'm ready to test the program."_   Eames heard the stiffness in agent Levine's voice as he responded.

_"No need to act so formal."_   Sevant spoke again. Eames watched on as the other alpha placed his hands on the small of the field agents back.

_"Don't touch me."_   Levine spit out softly. Eames heard the back door to the warehouse open loudly before Troven's goon came into view with a backpack in his hand.

_"My cold little bitch."_   Eames quickly brought his attention back to the other two males. _"You're the only man who has looked at me with such hate in his eyes."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_   The young field agent hissed.

Troven seemed to be uncomfortable with how close Sevant was to agent Levine and looked everywhere but at them.

_"The way you looked at me when you were on your knees with that pretty little mouth..."_   Sevant didn't finish the sentence and seemed to have finally noticed that Troven was standing there backpack in hand.

Eames mind was reeling and he felt a slight sickening feeling in his stomach. _"Was he forced? Raped? Did he do it willingly? Damn it!"_   Eames thoughts began to drift drastically. "Is this how he got in with Sevant? By whoring himself?"

It wasn't unheard of for an agent to use alternate tactics for a resolution to the missions that were given to them, 007 had made a name for himself doing just that but for some reason the thought of Arthur doing it didn't sit well. When Eames met Levine, this young man who walked with an impeccable taste in suits with intelligent eyes that seemed far beyond his years, this young man who couldn't be more than 24 and carried the arrogance to go with it, Arthur Levine was a man with alpha traits and a scent that didn't match.

Eames glanced up again as Sevant moved away from the field agent and everything in Eames's body wanted to take the shot right than and there, he wanted to speak to Arthur to ask if he could be the one to end Sevant's miserable life but he fought the urge. A few days with the field agent and Eames knew that Arthur was not a women who needed his honor defended, he also knew first hand the lithe youth could take care of himself, yet even though he knew all of this, that knot in the pit of his stomach refused to go away.

"Bring it here." Sevant spoke signalling to Troven before stepping farther away from Arthur and the laptop.

Troven had jumped at the sound of his name before nodding and reaching into the backpack and pulling out a small USB drive. Eames watched as Troven looked over at one of his men before walking toward Arthur and placing the drive on the table. Quickly the field agent grabbed the drive and connected it and began to type away, while Sevant snapped his finger again and one his men moved forward with a briefcase and crossed to the other side where Troven stood and handed it to him. Troven seemed to fidget and glanced over a Sevant.

"I assure you it's all there." Sevant spoke.

"Yea." Was all Troven said glancing down at the briefcase in his hand.

"We done?" Sevant spoke.

"Seems authentic." Arthur answered, somehow knowing Sevant was addressing him.

"Than let's go, I'm anxious to get back." Sevant said, Eames seeing the man's eyes roaming down the field agents turned body.

"It's been..." Sevant trailed off before continuing. "convenient."

"Yea, thanks." Troven said glancing a Sevant then over at Arthur.

Troven turned with his men and began to walk toward the back of the warehouse, Eames fighting to get up and stop them from leaving but he was saved by Arthur.

"Wait!" Arthur spoke. "This isn't the program."

At that Troven quickly ran through the shipping containers for cover as both side began to shoot at each other, the alpha watched as Arthur managed to get out of the line of fire and into cover.

_"Go After Troven, I'll take care of this end."_   Arthur voice broke into his ear.

"I can't leave you here trapped." Eames responded.

_"Eames."_   The alpha had looked at the mixed dynamic male through the scope of the sniper and at the moment he had made eye contact with the brunette.

"Fine, let me at least pick a few off." Eames said fighting the urge to smirk.

Eames focused his shot on one of Sevant's gunmen that was closest to Arthur, once he picked him off he looked for Sevant but apparently the other man had done the intelligent thing and sought out cover. Eames focused his shot on another of Sevant's men, before taking out two of Trevon's men and dropping the rifle to the ground. He pulled the gun tucked in his back and made his way down the rusted steps and through the containers. He could still hear shots on the other side of the warehouse but he made his way making sure to take down any of Troven's men, hopefully Arthur wouldn't have issues dispatching any men on his side. Just as the Alpha made it to the back he noticed Troven slip out through the door which he quickly followed after.

"Stop!." Eames commanded.

Troven quickly stumbled forward with the briefcase.

"Turn around, slowly." Eames said holding the gun pointed at Troven's head.

"Who are you?" Troven asked turning slowly to look at the larger alpha.

"MI6." Eames spoke.

"Now drop the briefcase." Troven did so slowly, his eyes glancing around as if looking for an escape route.

"Where is it?" Eames questioned.

"I gave it to Sevant." Troven answered back.

"Try again." Eames said cocking the gun.

The 00 could still hear shots coming from in the warehouse.

"Which is your car?" Eames asked the other male.

Troven quickly pointed to a beat up sedan, which caused the alpha to raise an eyebrow.

"Open the back please." Eames said walking over to the car, gun still pointed at Troven.

Troven walked over slowly and opened the trunk of the car.

"Get in." Eames directed.

The other man looked at Eames confusion written all over his face.

"In, or I'll hit you." The alpha spoke again.

Troven glanced at Eames fist before climbing into the trunk, the alpha quickly walked over to the briefcase before tossing it into the trunk with Troven.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Eames said not really hearing what Troven was screaming about as he slammed the trunk closed.

Eames made his way back into the warehouse, quickly running into one of Troven's men and dispatching him with two shots to the chest. He made his way through the containers toward the center where the meeting had taken place. The sound of gunfire had ceased, and now he was on the lookout for agent Levine.

"You bitch!." Eames could hear the words echo through the now quiet warehouse.

"Has to be Sevant."  Eames thought to himself.

The alpha picked up his pace and moved toward the other side of the warehouse. The first thing he saw was Arthur standing with a gun to his hand and it pointed to Sevant, who was on the ground coughing up blood.

"You stupid whore!." Sevant growled.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't goad him like that." Eames said walking up to the two.

Sevant glanced over at the new comer before spitting blood in the 00's direction, it landing directly on the ground in front of the man.

"Or maybe you should" Eames said glancing at the obvious gunshot wound to the bloodied man's stomach.

"Troven?" Agent Levine asked, his eyes never moving off Sevant.

"Secure." Eames answered glancing at the gun in Arthur's hand.

"I guess we're done here than." Arthur said before pulling the trigger, the bullet going through Sevant's head.

_"Hand didn't even shake."_   Eames thought to himself as the mixed dynamic male turned on his heel and headed toward the back of the warehouse.

 "Where is he?" Arthur asked looking toward the alpha.

"Trunk." Eames responded walking over to the trunk of the beat up vehicle he had placed Troven in.

Opening the back Eames reached in with one arm and literally picked up the other male by his neck and tossed him out. Trevon hit the ground with a yelp and the 00 fought the urge to smirk, his eyes quickly looking at Arthur and to the alpha's surprise he was being stared at intently in return by the field agent.

"I don't know nothing." Troven spoke standing up.

Eames forced himself to drag his eyes away from the unnerving gaze and focus them on the criminal who was currently dusting himself off.

"Where is it?" Eames asked walking back to the trunk and grabbing the briefcase.

"I don't know nothing.' Troven repeated again crossing his arms across his chest.

"You came here to trade-off software for money, now the money is right there and apparently the only thing missing is your end of the bargain." Eames said leaning against the car.

"I told you I don't kn.." Troven didn't finish as Eames's fist connected to the left side of his face.

"Let's try again." Eames circled around the kneeling man.

"Fuck!." Troven yelled spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Rumor has it you got your hand on a software that hacked into Russian Intel, why?" Arthur asked.

"Listen Eli, I'm much nicer than my friend here." The alpha spoke kneeling down. "You see, he's the type to shoot off kneecaps and cut off fingers. Now I know you don't want that, and if he messes up his suit you’re really going to get it."

Troven glanced over at Arthur and whatever the other man saw in the field agent’s eyes was enough to make the criminal move away from the younger man.

"Listen, I-I."

"Speak." Arthur's voice hard.

"I-I, there was a program used to hack into Russian Intelligence, they wanted to try it before they tried it on MI6." Troven divulged.

"Why?" Eames asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it didn't do what it was supposed to so they got rid of it." Troven spit up some more blood.

"So you thought you'd capitalize by saying you have said program." Arthur surmised.

"What are they looking for?" The 00 questioned.

"He'll kill me." Troven said quietly.

"Jacquard Roux?" Arthur asked. Troven looked at him almost surprised.

"What is he looking for?" Arthur urged.

"It's not what he's looking for...it's who." Troven finally answered.

* * *

 

 

"So you’re suppose to be the contact?" James asked the towering female alpha.

The female looked to be in her early twenties with a permanent sun-kissed tan, green eyes, and long brown hair with caramel highlights. The girl wore a white ruffled skirt and a pink halter top, gold sandals and a few metallic bracelets on both wrist. James studied her as she sat down in the chair across from him, he could immediately tell that she was not from the more affluent parts of Rio.

"James Bond." She spoke her Portuguese accent thick.

"I was told you could connect me with the NLG?" He asked.

"Yes but this does not come for free." The girl spoke looking down at the 00's watch.

"You get half now and half when you take me." James said.

"You are mistake, I can't take you." Her body stiffened slightly.

"You are from one of the Favela's?" James asked.

"Si, yes." She turned and pointed into the mountains where thousands of small rusted out houses clustered together high above it all. "CDD" She said turning back to Bond.

"City of God." The alpha male stated.

She nodded in affirmation.

"Is that why you won’t take me?" James asked.

"CDD is a very bad place, my father and brother are dead." She sighed and leaned back. "Just me, my mother, sister."

"You won’t go home?" He questioned.

"No." She whispered the name.

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Because I will not come back." The female alpha looked around as if making sure no one was listening to them. "There is a man there who is a member of the group you seek."

"Where?." James said as he pushed an envelope across the table towards her.

"We go up there." She pointed up again. "To find him."

"He lives in the City of God?" James asked.

"I will make sure to get you into the CDD but you will be alone." She stood up from the table, the 00 following behind. She stopped at a slightly beat up scooter and climbed on. "It will be difficult to get you in." Her eyes ran down the alpha's body. "Meet me here, our best chance is after the sun goes down."

James nodded before the female alpha nodded back and took off on the scooter her brown hair flowing behind her.

* * *

 

"We didn't have to come here."

Eames could picture the annoyed face the younger male must have on behind him as he hesitated a few seconds before placing the keycard in the lock. The larger alpha pushed in the door and let the field agent in first before following behind him and turning on the light.

"Do you think Troven was telling the truth?" Eames asked moving toward his open laptop on the desk in the far corner.

"I don't see why he would lie." Arthur spoke standing near the door and looking around the room.

"Well you have a point, especially after you shot him in the knee cap." The alpha shrugged.

"It has to be someone from MI6 or at least someone on file at MI6, but why?" Arthur spoke almost to himself.

"We've been busy chasing the wrong people, they probably found who they were looking for already." Eames stated.

"If Jacquard Roux wanted them it's for nothing good." The mixed dynamic male spoke.

Eames glanced at Arthur who seemed like he didn't want to come any farther into the room. Watching him all Eames could think about the scene in the warehouse, how familiar Sevant had touched the other man.

"L-Arthur." Eames began.

At the sound of his name Arthur's eyes quickly met his.

"About Sevant..." He began.

"Can I use your bathroom?" The younger brunette interrupted.

"Yea, sure." Eames nodded toward the bathroom door, he waited to hear the door close before grabbing his phone and dialing.

_"Bond."_ The 00 quickly answered.

"And how is my favorite mate." Eames smirked.

_"Are you still in Paris?"_   James asked not answering the question yet.

"Yes, just finishing up." Eames answered eyebrow raised.

_"Than I'm doing better than you."_   The other alpha spoke.

"Oh?" Eames wondered.

_"Brazil."_   Was all 007 responded.

"Well it's a good thing I'm heading in the direction than." Eames smirked.

_"You have a lead?"_   James questioned.

"Apparently the field agent I was sent to make contact with managed to track down software that was used to hack into Russian intel and MI6 to Eli Troven, who said that its actual use is to track someone down." Eames filled the other 00 in.

_"You think it's Quintin?'_   Bond questioned.

"All of this happened around the same time for it to be just a coincidence." Eames stated.

_"Why would Quintin be in MI6 files?"_   James wondered.

"Don't know, but M made it clear it was classified." Eames reminded.

_"And Jacquard Roux?"_   James asked.

" _Well we know he's involved and he just used the hacking as a front to track down Quintin by making it seem like he was looking for something else."_   Eames said while glancing at the bathroom door.

"What we've both failed to find out is why and how the NLG is involved, unless that who Jacquard Roux is working with." The other alpha spoke.

"NLG?" Eames eyes narrowed. "Well we just had a run in with Luke Sevant."

_"So it's confirmed that the NLG is involved."_ James responded. _"I make contact with them tonight, from there hopefully I find out where exactly Quintin is."_

"Well now that my mission is pointing to Brazil, we should be able to find this Quintin kid." Eames assured.

_"You might not even be needed."_   James goaded.

"Don't be jealous, there's enough women in Brazil for both of us." Eames chuckled.

Just than a shadow caused Eames to glance at the doorway to the bathroom and there Arthur stood clothed except for his jacket which he held in one hand and the long sleeves of his button down rolled up to under his elbows. To Eames it was the most of Arthur's porcelain skin he had ever seen since they first met, never a hair or button out of place, yet right here and right now looking at the younger man with his arms exposed and the button of the top of his shirt undone it seemed almost obscene.

"Uh, I got to go." Eames managed to get his voice back as he spoke to the 00 on the other line before hanging up.

"You okay?" Eames asked clearing his throat.

"I heard you’re going to Brazil." Arthur stated placing his suit jacket on a chair close to him.

Eames narrowed his eyes toward the other male.

"You didn't hear me when I came out of the bathroom, and I didn't want to interrupt." Arthur informed.

"Well agent Levine, I should thank you for your help." Eames began getting up from where he was sitting.

"This means I'm not going to Brazil?" Arthur's eyebrow raised.

"You did your job, actually more than what you were sent to do." Eames shrugged. "Now it's time to go back and report and leave the rest of this to me."

"I can be useful." Arthur spoke.

Eames ears quickly picked up the change in tone in Arthur's voice.

"Thanks for the offer but no." Eames walked closer to the younger man and held out his hand.

"Your an excellent field agent Arthur Levine."

Arthur reached out but instead of shaking the alpha's hand, he moved closer to wrap his hand around the 00 wrist and pulled him forward. Eames body quickly stiffened as he came flush with the lithe body in front of him.

"A-Arthur." The 00 tried.

"I see how you look at me." Arthur's voice sounded seductive.

Eames heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute, his body was getting warmer and warmer and all he could think about was the bile rising in his throat.

"I'm...I'm not gay." Eames managed to croak out.

"You don't have to be." The younger male spoke. Eames eyes locked onto the field agents and maybe that was all the younger man needed because a second later the alpha felt one hand trailing down his chest towards his belt.

"Stop." Eames growled and finally pushed the other man away. Arthur stumbled back and landed on the bed, his pupils seemed to get bigger and the brown eyes seemed almost black.

"You're an alpha." Arthur finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "Female, male..." Arthur trailed off and leaned back on his elbows.

From that movement Eames quickly noticed that the male was clearly hard in the obscene fitting slacks he wore.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing an Alpha wants is submission." Arthur said turning his head slightly, exposing his long neck. "I can do that.'

Eames found himself staring at the pale column displayed for him, watching each and every movement in rapt attention.

"Aren't you an alpha?" Eames felt like he had swallowed a dessert.

"But you smell it don't you, under the alpha." Arthur spoke before licking his lips. "You smell that want of submission can't you, the other being that is waiting for something or someone to take control." Arthur sat up and got off the bed making his way over to the alpha.

Eames body hadn't relaxed in the slightest, he felt like a trapped animal in front of this mixed dynamic male. He was an alpha, king of the jungle in every sense of the world yet here he was forcing his body to stay, to not back down from the smaller man in front of him. Arthur moved closer now almost touching the older man's body again but instead he dropped to his knees in front of Eames.

The alpha began to breathe hard, the whole room smelled like Arthur and his mixed dynamic scent, it covered the 00 completely barely letting him breath. He felt the younger man's hand at his belt again, undoing it, yet everything felt so thick in the air around him, so suffocating, his chest rising and falling hard like if he had ran miles.

_"The way you looked at me when you were on your knees with that pretty little mouth..."_  Sevant's voice broke into his head.

Eames looked down at the mop of brown hair before reaching down and grabbing the narrow shoulders, dragging the field agent up and pinning him against the wall.

"Do I look like Sevant to you?" Eames spoke harshly.

Arthur's body quickly stiffened.

"I get it, we all do things for the good of our mission but what exactly do you think you're doing now?" The alpha's voice softened a little.

"I want to finish this." Arthur spoke his eyes trained on something over the alpha's shoulder.

"You did, you infiltrated Sevant's group and took him down." Eames spoke not moving away.

"After what I, I did." Arthur trailed off.

Eames knew what he meant, the 00 didn't know what else the young field agent had done, or in this case who else, what degrading thing Arthur had put himself to get the information he needed. Eames knew ending the field agents mission now before Arthur found out for himself if it was all worth it, would be a cruelty.

"I need to know if it was worth it." Arthur spoke echoing the 00's thoughts.

Eames finally moved away, the warmth of the other man's body quickly fading. Arthur moved just as quickly when the alpha moved away and grabbed his suit jacket and quickly headed toward the door.

"Brazil." Arthur spoke turning to look at the alpha.

"I do still owe you a suit." Eames forced a smirk as he heard the metal of his belt clicking together and fought the urge not to blush and not to look down at himself. He succeeded in the latter but the small smile on Arthur's face as he turned to open the door again let him know he failed to hide the blush.

_"I didn't know he had dimples."_   Eames thought as the door closed behind the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Uh, I got to go."_

James eyebrow raised as he heard the 005's voice change from confident to flustered before the call abruptly ended. He resisted the urge to call back and make sure the other alpha was o.k., but if something was wrong the other 00 would have attempted to signal James before he hung up.

As of right now James Bond was stuck playing the waiting game at least until tonight when he would be meeting the lovely alpha from the City of God.

The alpha got up from in front of the laptop on the desk and walked over to the queen sized hotel bed and laid down. He felt as if everything was catching up to him, the long hours, the different time zones, the rare minutes of sleep he has gotten since starting this mission.

_"Can you James, can you bring me back?"_

James could still hear the voice perfectly in his ear, that plea for a promise that he heard when Quintin had called him.

So Jacquard Roux was involved in Quintin's kidnapping but neither Eames or himself have found out why or where they were keeping the youth. Jacquard Roux was a well known terrorist who had been involved in many plots around the world, and was responsible for hundreds of civilians being killed. As far as James knew Quintin was just a hacker, so whatever reason Jacquard Roux had kidnapped the younger man had to involve him hacking into something. The question is what is he trying to hack into and why did he want Quintin's cellphone? Whatever reason the 00 knew that time was running out, Jacquard wouldn't keep Quintin alive after he got what he wanted, so finding Quintin was something that they needed to do and soon.

_"James..."_

The alpha heard Quintin's voice whispering to him again causing James to relax his body deeper into the soft mattress below him.

_"James..."_

For some reason the voice was more insistent almost as if what he was hearing was real, as if it was coming from his ear piece.

 ** _"James!"_**  James eyes shot open.

"Quintin?" James spoke the name in confusion.

_"James?"_

The alpha quickly shot up off the bed as the younger male's voice seeped through his earpiece again.

"Quintin is that you?' The alpha question felt as if it was more directed to himself than the other male on the line.

 _"I didn't think that would work."_  Quintin spoke with a sigh.

"What would work?" The alpha asked.

_"I was able to hack into your line with MI6."_

"How? Won't they found out?" The 00 worried.

 _"From what I was able to find out they only monitor what comes in not out, I guess since I have no clue where I am it doesn't matter who I call for help."_  James noticed now that Quintin seemed to be whispering.

"But why would they take such a risk?" James wondered out loud.

 _"I think they hope I can lead them to what their looking for."_  Quintin responded.

"What can you tell me about your surroundings?"

 _"They keep me locked up in a room, it's humid."_  Quintin answered his voice seemed unsure.

 "I need to know why they want your phone?" James insisted.

The alpha got up off the bed and walked over to his laptop quickly pulling up the files for Jasper Scott one of the men the 00 had dispatched and linked with the NLG.

 _"No."_  The youth answered firmly.

James fought the urge to sigh, he knew that whatever Quintin was hiding would not be so easily divulged by the younger man, at least not yet and the alpha didn't think he could get Quintin to trust him in such a short amount of time.

The alpha pulled out Quintin's cell phone from his jacket pocket and opened it, he had studied it over and over and he had yet to figure out what exactly was on the phone that would cause Quintin to be kidnapped. The strange this about the cellphone was that there was no menu, no apps, nothing just a blank blue screen and no matter what he touched nothing would pop up, yet when Quintin had text and called he was only able to respond but not initiate anything on his side of the phone.

"I need you to trust me." James spoke putting the phone down on the desk.

 _"I can't, not with this."_  Quintin's voice sounded conflicted for a moment.

"But you trust me to bring you back?" James quickly retorted.

_"I have to, I have to believe in that because that's all I have."_

 James was surprised how small his voice sounded at that very moment.

_"I think they hope I lead them to my cellphone."_

"So you could be leading them to me right now?" James questioned.

_"Not right now, no."_

"But eventually." James deduced.

_"I'm doing everything I can to bounce the signals around so they can't pinpoint you without some work."_

"How long do I have?"

_"A few hours."_

"Have you heard of the NLG, or a man named Jasper Scott?" James glanced at the file open in front of him.

 _"No, should I?"_ Quintin wondered.

"Jasper Scott was one of the men who came after your friend Owen and myself, the NLG is a terrorist group he is believed to have worked for." The alpha filled him in.

 _"The NLG, terrorist group based out of South America, which expanded to other parts of the world. In the last few years they have gone underground, after several failed plots."_   Quintin seemed to be talking to himself.

"I thought you said you never heard of the NLG?" James asked almost annoyed.

 _"I don't, didn't."_   The youth paused for a moment. _"I just looked them up."_

"Why do I get the feeling you do that a lot, not just with your possible kidnappers?" The 00 asked, eyebrow raised.

 _"You know the whole knowledge is power bit."_  Quintin spoke.

"Have you heard them talk about anything at all like a name, location, anything that you can think of?" The alpha questioned.

 _"No they don't speak to me unless it's to tell me what they want me to hack."_  The younger man informed. _"But like I said they've left me alone since the last time I communicated with you."_

"You know, if you just tell me what exactly is on your phone we might be able to find you." James needled again.

 _"Your persistent."_  Quintin stated with a sigh.

"That means no I assume." James said not keeping the frustration out of his voice.

_"And you would be correct."_

"Wait, you said you hacked into MI6 to find and break into my line correct?" James asked, worry creeping up again. "That means MI6 will try to track you down, that also mean your kidnappers will see that you’re being traced."

 _"Security at MI6 is atrocious, they won't be able to trace it."_  The younger man stated with an air of confidence.

"It's not the first time you hacked MI6 is it?" James asked. "You lied when I asked you before."

 _"Like I said your security is basically non existent."_  The youth confirmed it without saying so.

"It would be if a child hacked it." James retorted.

 _"I'm not a child."_  Quintin argued back.

"You probably still have spots." James thought about the picture he had seen of the 12 yrs old Quintin with big grey eyes and dark brown curls and he couldn't match the voice that was speaking in his ear to that image.

_"My complexion is hardly relevant, and you know age does not guarantee efficiency."_

"And youth is no guarantee of innovation." James bantered back.

 _"I Can do more damage on my laptop, sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field."_  Quintin boasted.

"Oh, so why do you need me?" James asked almost smug.

 _"Because..."_  Quintin paused for a minute before continuing softly. _"If I expect to get out of here a trigger needs to be pulled."_

"Or not pulled." James tone changed from teasing to almost apologetic. "It's hard to know which in your pajamas."

At that the 00 agent was gifted with small laugh, which quickly brought a smile to the alpha's lips.

"I plan on meeting with an informant tonight who could help me locate you, I'll have to move quick since I'll probably run into the men you sent in my direction." James informed.

 _"About that, I should have never contacted you if I didn't have information to help you."_  Quintin voice sounded full of regret.

"Don't, at least I'll know they’re coming and that's the most important part."  James said brushing it off, "Besides they found me before at Owen's apartment so it was just a matter of time."

 _"An informant?"_ The younger man wondered. _"Be careful."_

James paused a moment at the sound of Quintin's voice. "Don't worry if I fail they'll just replace me." James didn't bother to mention how important Quintin's return was pressed upon the alpha by MI6, specifically M which was all that the 00 needed to know.

 _"Something tells me I won't have to worry about that."_ Quintin responded before the 00 heard the line drop.

James had reached the meet location just after the sun went down, the streets seemed to be almost empty which surprised James since this was a tourist location. After almost 20 minutes he heard the sound of the scooter before it had turned the corner and stopped in front of him, it was the lovely female alpha.

"Get on." She nodded to the back of the scooter.

James studied her for a minute before looking toward the small space on the scooter behind her.

"I don't think I'll fit." James spoke looking at the female.

"You will." She said with a smirk as she pushed her hips forward to give the 00 more room to sit behind her.

James smirked back before tucking himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, before she quickly took off.

They drove through the narrow streets, James quickly realizing where the invisible line of poverty and wealth was drawn. The roads stopped being paved and sidewalks seemed to disappear into mud and dirt, the buildings became smaller and smaller until they were nothing more than rusted out pieces of metal piled on top of each other. As they pulled up to a check point it was empty of people, even the guards were missing.

"Where is everyone?" James spoke over her shoulder.

"Gone." She answered back not bothering to go into detail.

They drove straight through and continued up the sloping streets that brought them closer and closer to the Brazilian slum. The female alpha finally came to a stop in front of cracked concrete narrowing steps that lead up into the favela before she got off her scooter and James followed suit.

"The man you look for is up in the hill." She pointed in the darkness up into what seemed like a city of rust, metal and concrete barely being held together.

You could see some light here and there but the rest of the favela seemed to be blanketed in darkness, he knew he would have to be careful traversing through the tight and narrow passages that made up this particular part of the slums. The inhabitants of the City of God specifically the criminal element that existed in all slums in Brazil ruled these areas so an outsider sneaking around their territory would not be taken lightly, the 00 would have to make his way to the top of the hill without coming into contact with the resident gang members.

"Thank you."  James turned and looked at the attractive alpha.

"Paloma." She spoke smiling back.

"Thank you Paloma."  James repeated finally learning her name.

"Davi, he will be protected." Paloma warned.

"The other's will come."

"I'll avoid making unnecessary noise."  James nodded as he screwed his silencer to the end of his gun.

"Good luck James."

James watched as she climbed onto her scooter again and disappeared down the road. He quickly made his way up the narrow steps that seemed to branched off in different directions into narrow hallways that continued to lead deeper and deeper into the slum, making his way through the small aluminum houses that seemed to be piled up on top of each other and endless. Paloma had made it clear that he would be up in the hill, which was the highest point on this side of the favela, the 00 figured that the man Davi would be in one of the houses at the top overlooking the slum.

"Moneypenny." James whispered crouched in-between the concrete foundation of two makeshift homes.

 _"Bond."_  The female answered him after a few seconds.

"I need information on a member of the NLG, first name Davi." James spoke again.

 _"Last name, alias?"_  The female beta questioned.

"Just Davi." The 00 replied.

 _"Davi is a popular name in the NLG can you narrow it down?."_  Moneypenny stated.

"They would be located in the City of God, anything promising." James asked.

 _"That narrows it down, I'm sending over a profile."_  The female informed before the line went dead.

James felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he quickly pulled it out and opened the email he received. In it contained a profile of an alpha with dark hair and dark brown eyes, he was in his mid thirties and from what he was able to scan he was one of the higher ups in the NLG. Now that the alpha knew the face of the man he was looking for all he had to do was find him, the alpha again looked up toward the darkened hill lined with tin houses before continuing his way up.

He had made his way all the way to the base of the hill but stopped just as he heard voices just around the corner. Their Portuguese accent was thick and to James trained ears they sounded young. The alpha peeked around the corner and noticed three boys all around the ages of 15-16 huddled around a small battery operated lamp and a magazine, he notice that at least two of the boy carried outdated rifles and he could see a pistol the third boy had tucked in the front of his pants. James had to think about what to do since the kids seemed to be blocking the only steps that would take him up into the hill, maybe he could pay them he thought to himself as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple of hundreds.

Deciding to go that route he came out of the darkness with his hands up and cleared his throat. They quickly looked up at the noise and when they saw the alpha standing there they shot up, dropping the magazine as they stumbled to get their guns pointed at the 00. All at once they began to yell at the agent in panicked voices, their hands trembling on the rifles, he could see that this was the first for these boys yet James didn't understand why they would be the ones chosen to guard the top of the hill.

All of a sudden James began to hear shouting from below before he began to hear gunshots, he turned his head to look down the favela but the kids in front of him began to yell at him even louder their hands shaking even more as they took aim. One of the boys with the rifle began to speak hurriedly in Portuguese and quickly ran passed the the 00 and down the stairs behind him leaving him with one youth pointing a rifle at his head and the other with a pistol that seemed to be pointing lower and lower to the ground. The alpha took the opportunity to flash the boys the money he had in his hands causing the one with the pistol eyes to widen and speak faster to the boy with the rifle who seemed to be a little older than him. The sound of shooting hadn't ceased and began to get closer, the alpha wondered what was going on down in the slum but than again his main concern was finding this Davi. He glanced at the youth with the rifle who focus was split between the 00 and the money the alpha was holding in his hand, James then offered the money again finally causing the rifle to drop as the youth reached for the wad of cash. Both boys looked at each other then at the alpha before cautiously moving around the 00 and down the stairs to the favela below.

James didn't bother to look back and continued to make his way up to the hill with the lined tin houses, shots still ringing through the slums behind him.

 _"James!"_ Quintin's voice quickly broke into his ear.

"Quintin?" James spoke lowly as moved into between some of the houses.

 _"James there at your location."_ Quintin spoke almost frantically.

"So that's what's going on down there." James spoke out loud.

It seems that the people who kidnapped Quintin finally managed to track down the 00 to the City of God just like Quintin had warned earlier, they must have came into contact with the armed gangs of the favela which explained the gunfire going on down below.

 _"James you have to get out of there."_   Quintin urged.

"Can't yet, haven't found who I'm looking for." James informed just as he reached the first rusted metal house on the hill. He pulled out his gun from his back and leaned close to the door to listen for voices, not hearing any he kicked the door in and stepped through. The house was small and had very little furnishings and seemed to be empty. James knew the looking from house to house and kicking doors down was going to waste more time which he didn't have so instead he stepped out of the house and began to look on their rooftops.

"I assume if you’re a leader of the NLG you'll probably have a better setup than this." James thought out loud. "Quintin would you be able to find a signal near me using my cellphone?"

_"Signal? Do you mean another cellphone?"_

"Or satellite, any location near me that is giving off multiple signals." James informed.

 _"65 meters from where you’re standing."_  Quintin answered.

"Thank you." James responded quickly making his way further up the hill. At this point James had been moving through openings between the small homes but he quickly noticed one that was beat and rusted out just like many of the houses in the favela, yet this one seemed to have power coming from it. James moved behind the home and noticed thick wires running up the wall and towards the top of the small hovel where the 00 saw multiple satellites on the roof's edge.

The 00 headed to the front of the house and moved toward one of the windows that seemed to be covered up from the inside with cardboard. Seeing no other choice the alpha pressed his ear up against the door but didn't hear anything, so be braced himself before slamming his shoulder against the door causing it to almost rip from its hinges. He quickly gained his footing from the momentum and pulled out his gun as he scanned the room that seemed to be littered with laptops, tv's, radios and other types of electronics but it was the man who was sitting in a chair in front of those laptops that caught his attention.

"Hey!." The 00 called up fixing his gun on a man who was sitting toward the left of the entrance, only a computer monitor lighting his face. James walked closer keeping his gun trained on the man yet he received no acknowledgement. Finally getting frustrated he walked up to the man pressing his gun up against his head, causing the man to quickly raise both his hands in surrender.

"Davi?" James asked.

The man didn't try to turn his head, instead using one hand he began to point to his ear. James tilted his head and noticed the man had a hearing aid tucked inside of it, backing away a little the man. James grabbed the man by his shirt, shoving him to his feet and turning him around to face the agent. Once the man made eye contact James nodded toward the ear with the hearing aid, which he assumed had to be off for the man to draw attention to it. The man took the hint and slowly brought his hand up to his ear.

"Davi?" James questioned again.

The man nodded yes, but showed no fear or any other emotion on his face.

"Where is Quintin?" James trained his gun on the man, his eyes darted around the room again.

"The gun shot from down below probably distracted any security Davi would have had."  James assumed.

The man stared blankly at the alpha.

"Where is Quintin?" The alpha asked loudly again. "If you want, I can start with your knee cap." The 00 moved the gun and pressed the muzzle of the gun against Davi's knee.

"I don't know." The other alpha finally answered with an accent.

"Of course you do." The 00 pulled out his cellphone and opened up the file with the picture of Quintin before holding it up for Davi to see.

"I do not know who that is." The man stubbornly refused.

"Your NLG." James stated.

The other man's body stiffened up and his eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?" James cocked the hammer to his gun back.

The Brazilian alpha still did not speak, only shifted his eyes toward a desk where he had originally been sitting.

 _"James!."_   The male voice was becoming familiar on his earpiece at this point.

"Quintin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" James made eye contact with the NLG member who seemed to be confused on who the 00 was talking to.

 _"I'm fine, but they're coming."_  Quintin voiced hurriedly. _"You have to get out, there closing in on you."_

"How much time do I have?" James questioned.

 _"4 minutes."_  Quintin quickly answered.

"Fine." James shrugged before flipping the gun to grab it by the muzzle and using the hilt of it to knock the other alpha unconscious.

 _"Quintin, I need you to hack a computer for me."_   The 00 spoke after typing noticing the computer Davi had been using needed a password.

 _"You don't have time, get out now."_   The other male urged.

"This might be the only clue to find you, I need you to do this."

_"But..."_

"Your wasting time, just hack the damn thing." James argued.

 _"Plug in your phone."_  Quintin finally conceded.

James could hear a few mumblings after that, he couldn't hear it clearly but he could swear the words stubborn, and pigheaded were some.

 _"What I'm I looking for?"_  The young male asked.

"Anything involving the NLG and Jacquard Roux." James spoke as he stepped over to the open door to look out.

 _"I'm downloading the information on to your cell phone now."_  Quintin informed.

_"You have to go James."_

The alpha looked down at the passed out Davi, and debated if he should take him with him or leave him where he dropped.

"I'm going to need a way out, but I'm bringing baggage with me." James spoke kneeling down close to the passed out Davi.

"Hey." The alpha spoke slapping the other man in the face, the other man made no sign of regaining consciousness.

"Hey!." The alpha spoke louder and followed with another slap this time harder.

 _"Is there a problem?"_  Quintin asked.

"I may have used a little too much force." James sighed.

_"Something else I don't doubt is a recurring thing with you."_

James wasn't sure if the youth had been joking or not. Before the alpha was able to ask, a spray of bullets had rained on the house. The 00 quickly dropped lower to the floor and crawled his way to the door way to take cover and still be able to peek out and see where the shots were coming from.

 _"Back of the house there's a door, might be the only way out."_  Quintin suggested.

James looked over at the passed out Davi and quickly moved over to unplug his phone and head toward the back. The bullets continued to spray into the house as he heard voices calling out to each other.

 _"Forget the baggage."_   Quintin spoke. James cursed under his breath.

"Back door right?" The 00 asked the younger male before heading to the back of the apartment.

* * *

 

"Well aren't you a pretty sight." The alpha spoke as the female beta placed a drink down in front of him. The female beta with short brown hair just glanced at him unfazed before she continued to the seat next to him, but this time she placed a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Was the mumbled response she received which caused her to blush before she walked away.

"I think she likes you." Eames pouted at the male agent.

"What, all that charm isn't working?" Arthur asked looking up at the older male.

"No, apparently she prefers young men with pressed suits and sour looks on their faces." Eames continued to pout as he took a sip of his drink.

"You’re not that old." Arthur responded glancing over at Eames. "How old are you, late 40's?"

"What!?" Eames managed to croak out as he choked on his drink. "You little..." Eames trailed off as his coughing fit quickly ceased when he noticed dark eyes running up his body and stopping at his lips.

"Relax, she's all yours." Arthur had a small smirk on his lips. "She's not exactly my type."

"Not...what exactly is?" Eames swallowed hard as he felt his breath shorten and along with that uneasy feeling, that feeling of wanting to get away as if it was suffocating him. He wasn't sure what made him ask that question, especially since that last interaction with the other male was still fresh.

"Do you really want to know?"

Eames cleared his throat before glancing over at Arthur, the youths hair in it's severe style every dark strand held down by some type of pomade.

"Can I ask you something.' Eames asked avoiding the question.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned his head to stare directly into the alpha's face.

At that moment the 00 didn't know exactly what he wanted to ask, he had millions of questions running through his mind but he wasn't sure which to start with.

"You can't make up your mind." Arthur spoke almost as if he had read the 00 thoughts.

"You’re an American." Eames simply stated.

"Extenuating circumstances." The agent replied in return.

"Cobb?" The Brit questioned.

"Extenuating Circumstances." Arthur repeated.

"Let's go with the obvious then." Eames shrugged.

"My scent?" Eames nodded in return.

"Extenuating circumstances."

"Is that gonna be the answer for everything that I ask?" Eames had a small smirk on his lips.

"Depends." Arthur responded with a smirk of his own. "Are you going to keep asking questions?"

"You know this whole dark and mysterious thing just makes people more curious." Eames shrugged.

"People, or just you?" Eames glanced over at the brunette, his eyes moving down the pale face and stopping on the upturned lips.

"You should trust me more." The 00 moved his eyes back to stare into brown ones.

"You shouldn't trust me at all." The younger male's eyes never left his.

"You know, as someone who's loyalty was recently questioned..." Eames fought the urge to do something as juvenile as rolling his eyes.

"I've never seen a grown man pout." Arthur responded, causing the small frown on Eames face to disappear.

"I'll tell you what, you answer one of mine and in return I will answer one of yours." The 00 turned to the mixed dynamic male.

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur questioned. "I don't care to know anything about you."

"I'll make you a deal." Eames said chuckling at Arthur's remark. "We'll each tell a story, if you can detect 3 lies I'll drop it, if not you have to tell me a story with 3 truths."

"What? That's ridiculous." The younger man scoffed.

"Not confident in your training Agent Levine?" Eames asked, eyebrow raised.

"You’re a child." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I can understand your reluctance, I mean I am a 00." Eames boasted proudly. "The perfect agent."

"I have yet to see the actual proof on that." Arthur's eyes shifted towards him as Eames let out a chuckle.

"I didn't hear you saying that the other day." At that moment sitting so close to the younger mixed dynamic male, Eames was able to scent him. It was faint, almost as if it had been his imagination. Eames could see how Arthur's body had slightly stiffened up, how the brunette had almost pulled back from him without actually having to move his body.

"Get some rest, 00." Arthur turned away to stare out the small oval window and into the clouds.

Eames leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the faint smell of sweetness that had came and gone so quickly seemed to whisper back _"You’re going to need it."_

* * *

 

 

"Quintin." James spoke as he dropped Davi's body up against the fence.

_"The only way to get out is to go back down, keep going further up and you’re going to have to cut around them."_

James looked down at the passed out Davi and let out a deep breath as he hoisted him back up over his shoulder. Just then James heard them as the crashed into the house he has just escaped from, which James knew any second would come through to the alleyway where he was currently at. He moved up the weathered and broken concrete steps further into the favela, he could hear voices in some of the houses as he passed them.

The residence knew not to come out when the sounds of gunfire break into the quiet night. James could feel his legs burning, aching, the added weight was making it worse but he knew he couldn't stop. As he reached one of the landings that seemed to turn into a main staircase that branched off to into different parts of the favela, James knew that this would be the only way to make it back down. Just then James heard the shots before parts of concrete exploded near his head. Quickly he moved behind cover and began to make his way down the steps and towards the lower part of the ghetto. His back protested at the sudden movement with the added weight of the alpha on his shoulder, and again James debated on leaving Davi behind.

 _"What’s taking so long?"_  Quintin asked almost frantically.

James continued down the narrow steps trying to get as much distance between the sound of voices and ricocheting bullets and himself. He knew it would be difficult to navigate the the tight alleyways and steep steps on the hillside of the favela, especially having to carry another person.

 _"You have to keep moving."_  Quintin urged. _"You have to get to the base of the slum."_

James took cover off the side of the alleyway before dropping the body and pulling out his gun. Peaking out from the wall he saw three men that had been giving chase making there way down the poorly lit favela. Taking aim he squeezed out for shots, killing 1 of the men and causing the other two to take cover between the small houses.

 _"James?"_  Quintin called.

"Just trying to widen the gap a little." James responded taking cover as the men began to shoot in his direction.

 _"There are more coming."_  The younger male informed.

The 00 peaked out again and let off a few rounds before taking cover. It was boiling down to leaving the passed out Davi and getting out or taking him and risked never getting out. Finally deciding he let out a round of shots towards the pursuing men before turning and running. James could hear more gunshots and the sound of more voices as he continued to navigate downwards toward the base of the hill.

"Arh!." James yelled out, he felt the hot burning pain on his left shoulder as he stumbled from the hit.

 _"James!?"_  Quintin yelled out, his voiced filled with panic.

James hand instinctively shot up and pressed against his shoulder, blood already seeping through.

"I'm ok, it’s only a graze." James bit out.

That's when the alpha heard it, a giant explosion coming from below. When James ran toward it he saw what it was, the vehicles parked at the base of the mountains had been blown up. The smell of fire and gasoline became thick as he continued to move forward, the heat was intense in the already suffocating climate that was Brazil. Before the 00 could think of an alternate escape route, gunfire erupted again causing him to take cover behind one of the incinerated cars.

 _"What was that noise?"_   Quintin voice broke through his ear.

"Someone blew up the vehicles parked at the base of the mountain." James informed.

All of a sudden with a loud screech a beat up scooter came to a halt along side him.

"Paloma?" James questioned as his eyes trailed up the slim legs and followed the curve of her body to the lovely face.

"Get on." She called out over the raining gunfire. Not waiting to be told twice, the alpha hopped on before wrapping one arm around her waist and providing cover fire with the gun on his other hand as the alpha sped away from the City of God. He let out a deep sigh as he looked in the mirror at his shoulder.

* * *

 

"Quintin, did you find anything?" James asked as he wiped away the blood.

 _"I need you to connect your phone."_  Quintin responded quickly.

The alpha dropped the wet bloodied rag and walked over to the his laptop before doing as the younger male asked.

"Done." James informed.

 _"I don't know how long I have, think what happened brought me more time with this computer."_ Quintin informed. _"I'll try and find as much information as I can."_

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, the alpha grabbed his gun off the bed before moving slowly to the door.

"James." He heard a familiar voice from the other side f the door.

"Paloma." James responded back as he pulled open the door to reveal the tall alpha standing at his door with a bag in her hand.

"Your hurt." She stated. "I bring this." She reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and gauze.

James smirked at her before moving aside to let her in.

"That was very thoughtful of you." James spoke as he walked over to the bar to pour her and himself a drink.

"Sit." She spoke coming behind him.

* * *

  

Quintin should have been paying attention and maybe he would have notice how he got into the situation he currently found himself in.

Once James had plugged in his cell phone Quintin went straight to work, he knew he had to move quickly before they came back into the room and remove the computers. The brunette quickly covered his tracks as opened up pages and pages of information about the NLG and specifically something called La Torra De Babel, which he knew translated to the Tower of Babel. He continued through pages of encryptions and hidden files that contained names and locations of people which he quickly dumped into the alphas phone.

"Ja..." The name quickly died in his throat, he really should have been paying attention.

Quintin knew this was a bad habit of his, since he was a small child. Once he set his mind to something he would completely devoted his focus to it until he completed his goal, it was the same once he fell in love with computers. He would spend hours honing his abilities, like all things they started small. From an hr it escalated to days on end without sleeping just trying to figure out what made everything tick, the more his mind figured out the more he had to test his skills and once he had made up his mind there was no getting him away from his computer till it happened. This was one of those situations that he wished he had not been so utterly consumed with the screen in front of him.

 _"You look lovely, just like that."_  Quintin heard the hushed words spoken.

The young male knew he was turning red, he could feel his ears burning and the lump in his throat getting harder to swallow around. He could hear the female, _"Paloma, was her name."_  Quintin thought to himself, her moans seeping through the speaker.

He could hear how they became louder and louder, how the 00 continued to encourage her, to praise her...Quintin knew he should not be listening yet he couldn't get his body to move, to get his fingers to end the connection.

 _"James!"_  She cried out.

Quintin body felt hot, his pulse fluttering and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

The kidnapped male could picture the attractive blond haired alpha and the piercing baby blue eyes in his head, he had only seen one picture of the alpha from when he hacked into MI6 and the 00 was a attractive to say the least. Though Quintin concluded that either there was no more files on the elusive James Bond or they were kept in a different location completely because the hacker could not find anything on the agent no matter how hard he looked.

The deep posh voice of the 00 broke through the speaker as he continued to lavish words and more on the female alpha. The youth tried not to picture anything in his head, tried not to get his body to respond to what was going on through the other side of those speakers. By the sounds she continued to make it was obvious that the alpha was a very attentive lover, Quintin could hear how he pulled every note from her body skillfully. He started to feel guilty, from an unwilling voyeur to a willing one.

Finally not being able to hear anymore, he severed the connection with the alpha's earpiece.

He sat down on the concrete floor and let out a deep sigh, trying to get his body to calm down, for the image of James to disappear from his mind’s eye, for the alpha's wonderful voice to stop ringing in his ear, and most of all for the jealousy growing in his stomach to finally quiet.

* * *

 

"So this is where you disappeared to." The alpha walked in and sat on the stool closest to the other male.

Arthur glanced over at 005 before turning back to his laptop.

"You obviously didn't come here to drink." Eames studied the younger man.

"I couldn't get any work done with all the snoring you were doing." Arthur responded dryly.

"I do not snore." The 00 protested.

"Drink sir?" The male bartender interrupted.

"Tea please." Eames answered with a smirk.

Both the bartender and Arthur looked at Eames skeptically.

"Tea it is sir." The bartender quickly pour hot water in a cup and pushed it in front of the alpha before placing a box of different mixed tea bags in front of him.

"Tea?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

 "British and all of that." Eames smirked.

 "So Brazil?" Arthur asked after a few moments.

"All of this is pointing to the NLG and Jacquard Roux, yet we still haven't found out why the two are working together."

"Maybe they each have something the other is looking for." Arthur suggested.

"Jacquard Roux is looking for the missing kid and in exchange the NLG want whatever Roux promised them." Eames was speaking more to himself.

"Kid?" The field agent questioned.

"A kid MI6 considers a high value asset went missing and it all might be connected." The 00 filled in.

"Why would they want a kid?" The younger man's confusion was clear.

"He's a hacker, I assume one of the best if we're going through these lengths." The older man shrugged.

"How do we know if the kid is alive?" Arthur asked meeting the 00's eyes.

"We wouldn't be here if he wasn't, real question is how long do we have before he's not."

* * *

 

When he woke up he immediately noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Morning." James greeted the female alpha with a kiss to her shoulder.

She quickly rolled over into his arms and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss for a second before sitting up, his eyes quickly moving to the open laptop on the desk.

"Shit, Quintin." The alpha cursed outloud.

"That was his name." Paloma spoke from behind him. James turned to look at her as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Who's name?" James inquired.

"Last night, I received a call." She answered. "He told me to help you ."

"Quintin called you?"

"Yes, he said to please come back for you." She nodded as she got up off the bad and walked over to her bag. "He begged me to come back, I could not say no." She continued as she reached in and pulled something out. "I am happy I did."

The female alpha tossed a small object at the 00 who quickly caught it.

"I owe both of you my thanks." James spoke opening his hand to look at what she had tossed him, it was something James was familiar with...a grenade pin.

"You blew up the cars." The male alpha stated.

"Yes." She answered with a smile before heading toward the bathroom, dropping the blanket on the way there.

 _"Quintin probably heard the whole thing."_  The 00 thought to himself with a sigh and he didn't know why that sat badly with him.

He's done this a million times, everyone in the agency has heard the 00 have sex at least once and it has never bothered him in the slightest, the alpha knew what kind of lover he was so he had no reason to be ashamed. He wasn't a voyeur of any type but given his line of duty and the time frame he usually had for missions being modest was not something that he had the luxury for, yet knowing that Quintin had probably heard the whole tryst made him feel like he needed to apologize and explain himself...but he wasn't sure why?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost another beta, at this point in time not really sure what to do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes. Please continue to leave comments and Kudos!!!

He sighed again for what felt like the 100th time that night, the alpha wasn’t sure why he was so restless.

They had checked into a grand hotel where they were greeted with champagne, towels shaped as some type of winged bird and a panoramic view of the famous Copacabana Beach. The view itself was beautiful, that was 1 thing Eames felt like he could appreciate.

As a 00 he had the pleasure of traveling to all parts of the world, his missions were never pleasant but he could always appreciate these moments. If the lights in Paris seemed to cover the city in Gold, Brazil seemed to be covered in emerald green. The lit up hotels and buildings running along the boardwalk, the restaurant and shops lined parallel to the traffic of cars, he could still see how white the sand was even though it was close to midnight and the lights casted a light green hue on the endless beach.

“Room service!”

Hearing the voice Eames knew he must have missed the first few knocks.

Moving away from the window, he grabbed the gun off the bed and walked over to the door, quickly reminding him how short a moment can change. He peeked through the peephole before opening the door.

“Your room service sir.” The male beta walked passed Eames pushing in a cart with several trays on it.

“Do you know if my friend across the hall has ordered anything?” Eames asked glancing out the open door to the one across.

“No sir, on this floor it has been you so far.” The beta informed looking at the alpha curiously.

“Would you like anything else sir?”

“No, that would be all.” Eames responded handing him a folded up bill before the beta left.

Eames glanced at all the food before making a decision.

 _“No one likes to eat alone.”_ He thought with a smirk as he pushed the cart into the hallway and stopped it in front of the door across the hall.

“Room service!” Eames called mimicking the hotel employee through the door after knocking twice.

“No thank you!” He heard Arthur answer from the other side of the door.

“Even you have to eat.” Eames called back.

“I already ate.” He heard the other male respond.

“I won’t leave till you let me in.” The alpha sighed leaning up against the wall.

“I’m not hungry.” Arthur’s voice sounded like he had moved closer to the door.

“Well I haven’t eaten and I hate eating alone.” Eames tried to sound as pitiful as he could.

Eames moved off the wall as soon as he heard the door knob start to turn.

“Arthur.” Eames greeted.

The field agent peaked out of the dark room, Eames quickly noticing his tired eyes and is slightly mussed hair.

“Sorry if you were sleeping.” Eames apologized almost sheepishly. “I’ll let you get back to bed.” The alpha reached and grabbed the cart.

“Don’t worry about it.” The younger male spoke before opening the door wider and walking back into the dark room.

Eames stood in the hall for a minute not sure about what to do, in one hand he did feel bad about waking the field agent up, but in the other hand here was an open door literally to find out more about the other man. Making a choice he pushed the cart into the field agents room.

* * *

 

He felt anxious. This wasn’t the same anxious that he feels when his heart is pumping and the the itch on his trigger finger gets almost unbearable as he stares down the sight of whatever gun caught his fancy that day, this anxious was different.

Quintin hadn’t contacted him all morning, the first thing he wanted was to make sure the youth was ok, then he wanted to apologize which was rare since the 00 couldn’t remember the last time he apologized...to anyone.

Paloma had left a few hours ago and the alpha had still not checked the computer to see what Quintin had uncovered for him. Deciding now would be the perfect time for a distraction, he got up and walked over to his laptop. He quickly booted the computer and the files that Quintin extracted had still been up on the screen from the night before.

As the 00 read through the documents he kept reading about the Tower of Babel with a quick search he learned it was an abandon 620 foot skyscraper in Sao Paulo that had lost its funding during it’s build and had been taken over by thousands of homeless residents of the city. More information on the tower showed that the government was able to relocate most of the 2,000 people living there with a very small percentage still living in the massive building.

 _“Could this be where the NLG is hiding? Where there keeping Quintin?”_   James wondered to himself.

Going back to the documents he continued to read names and safe houses for different members of the NLG. Grabbing his phone he quickly pressed a button and waited a few seconds before the phone was answered.

“Moneypenny.” He greeted.

 _“Bond, how may I be of service?”_   She responded back.

“I’m sending you files on NLG, names and location.” He quickly informed as he sent the documents.

 _“One second.”_   Moneypenny spoke. _“I’m transferring you to M.”_

Bond fought the urge to sigh.

 _“Bond._ ”

“M” The 00 answered back.

 _“I received the information on the NLG.”_   M sounded unimpressed.

“It was a bonus.” James informed.

 _“Does that mean you found Quintin?”_   The man’s voice sounded as though he already knew the answer.

“No, but I have a lead.” The 00 answered glancing at the picture of the Tower of Babel he had up on his screen.

 _“I don’t have to tell you again how important this asset is.”_   The alpha spoke sternly. _“Don’t cock it up.”_

“Yes sir.” Bond acknowledged before ending the call.

* * *

 

Just as Eames closed the door behind him the light in the room was turned on.

The alpha glanced at Arthur taking in the tired appearance of the agent again before pushing the cart toward the glass table in the middle of the large suite.

“Sorry again for waking you up.” Eames apologized again. The alpha didn’t wait for a response before he followed up. “I ordered a little of everything, I can never really decide on what I want.” He placed a plate of food in front of the chair across from him before placing a plate in front of himself.

“I told you, I’m not hungry.” Arthur spoke standing almost awkwardly next to the light switch.

“I told you, I don’t like eating alone.” Eames answered as he sat down.

Arthur let out a sigh as Eames took the first bite of his steak.

“Sit.” Eames nodded his head as he finished chewing. “Try the chicken, it looks delicious.”

Arthur still hadn’t moved and seemed to be watching him warily as if he was waiting for something to happen. His body was slightly relaxed but the small tension in his shoulders was the give away to the 00, the ready for anything posture.

Eames leaned back in his seat and placed his knife and fork down.

“I won’t leave till you at least sit down and try it.”

The mixed dynamic male studied him a few more seconds and seemed as if he knew how serious the 00 was before moving away from the entrance and taking a seat in front of the plate of food left for him. Eames didn’t hide the smirk as he picked up the utensils and devoured another piece of steak.

“So? Try it.” Eames glanced at the brunette.

It took a second before the alpha noticed; it came and went quickly, if not for that very moment when the older male glanced up he would have missed the giveaway that passed the young agents face.

“Sorry, I should have asked first.” The alpha got up from his seat and grabbed the untouched plate and placed it back on the cart before grabbing a replacement and setting it in front of the now surprised male. The alpha sat back down and continued to eat, he pretended to not see the blush on the younger man’s face as he looked down at the salad the older man had placed in front of him, he also pretended to not hear the sound of a utensil being picked up across from him.

They ate their dinner quietly and barely looked up from their designated plates.

Eames glanced across the table and noticed that Arthur had finished eating, deciding he was done too he began to collect the leftovers and placed it on the food cart.

“Thank you.” The agent’s voice was low.

“So vegetarian, huh?” Eames asked as he sat back down.

The younger male looked away and nodded. The move reminded the alpha for the first time in a long time how young the agent was, he seemed almost embarrassed at the thought of the 00 knowing that about him.

 _“Although he’s not that much younger than me.”_   Eames pouted to himself.

“Any particular reason why?” Eames asked letting him sink further into the seat.

Arthur gave him a look that said _“You don’t really think I’m going to answer that, do you?”_   Before looking away.

“You know I was recruited when I was young, younger than you are now.” Eames spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Eames didn’t bother to look up and see if the other male even shifted at the sudden disturbance.

“You know, my skill was something that I had learned before I came to MI6.” Eames smirked to himself. “It’s the reason I’m even here.” The alpha added. “The first thing I learned when you have a talent like mine is; don’t get caught.”

The alpha sighed almost fondly. “You start simple you know…” He trailed off before shoving his hand in his pocket. “Perfected my slight of hand by 7, learned how to forge names by 11, could imitate voices and mannerisms by the time I was 16."

"It fell into place for me after I met my mentor a year later, brilliant man if a little strange. He had caught me trying to get the bank to let me empty his bank account by pretending to be his son, you should have seen my face just as the teller was giving me the papers to sign when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.” Eames fidgeted with something in his pocket, his eyes hadn’t moved away from a loose thread on the carpet in front of him.

“He actually signed the paper the teller pushed toward me, took the money and thanked the women for accommodating “His son” and himself. “I wasn’t sure what to do when he guided me out and down the street and into an alleyway.” Eames shifted in his seat.

_***Flashback*** _

_“What were you planning to do with all that money son?”_

_Eames studied the man, an alpha who was several inches taller than himself with a mop of blonde hair and streaks of white in it with a full beard. He didn’t seem to give off an air of danger so Eames figured his best bet was to talk himself out of it, which most of the time worked._

_“It’s-It’s for my sister sir.” Eames responded in his most pitiful voice, his green eyes shifted from the man’s face to the scuffed white sneakers on his own feet._

_“Your sister?” The man’s voice sounded almost concerned._

_“She’s sick…” Eames young voice trailed off._

_“You're good.” The man stated with a chuckle. “I always see you at the Inn.”_

_Eames fought to keep the shocked look off his face. The Inn was the name of the illegal gambling place Eames visited that was hidden in one of the back rooms of the local butcher shop._

_“Gotta tell you kid, you got one of the best poker faces I’ve seen.”_

**_*End Flashback*_ **

“He kicked my ass that day, bad.” The 00 chuckled. “All of a sudden as I lay coughing on that ground with what I knew was a few cracked ribs, he helped me up and propped me up against the building and asked me If I knew where I messed up. I told him yea, by getting caught. I remember he gave me this surprised look before he started laughing.

Eames finally glanced over at Arthur who was now turned and was staring at Eames openly.

“That night I had dinner with him and his wife everyday till I got recruited by MI6...two years after that I killed him.” Eames sighed. “I became a 00 right after.”

Eames eyes shifted down to his own pocket where he noticed had had been gripping the item he had in it tightly. He shook his head and let the item go before pulling out his hand and resting it on top of the table and glanced the the silent agent.

“I thought the point of the game was you were suppose to lie.” Arthur spoke after a moment.

“I guess I was.” Eames said standing up and walking over to the cart and pushing it towards the door.

“Is this the part where I’m suppose to spill my life story to you?” Arthur asked dryly.

“I think I know you well enough to know that won’t be happening.” The 00 turned with a smirk. “Thanks for the company, Goodnight, Arthur.” The alpha spoke as he walked out of the younger man’s hotel room and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

 

He walked down the bright hallway, the sound of his shoes on the beige marble the only thing keeping him company as he made his way down another hall while he glanced at the numbers on the doors as he moved passed them.

The woman had been kind enough, with a little bit of smile and persuasion to give him the room number he was staying at. Turning down another hallway he saw the room number he was looking for and stopped in front of it, he looked down at the empty food cart in front of the door before he knocked twice.

“You…” The person who opened the door stopped when they noticed who was knocking.

The 00’s eyes narrowed as a mop of dark hair, eyes, and porcelain skin looked up at him. He scented the other man his eyes narrowing further at the alpha and beta scent radiating from him, that and the smell of the person he was looking for.

The younger man’s shoulder became stiff as he studied the 00 in return.

“Can I help you?” The dark haired man spoke.

“I’m looking for my friend.” James answered.

“I’m in the country alone, don’t know anyone here.” Was the response he got before the stranger tried to close the door.

James quickly shot his arm out and stopped the door from closing.

“That’s funny cause the nice lady at the front desk informed me this was his room.”

“Well as you can see, she's mistaken.” The mixed dynamic male tried to close the door again.

“Really, then why do I smell his scent coming from this room.” The alpha responded pushing the door back again.

The dark haired youth narrowed his eyes before stepping forward and bringing his bent arm up to James chest with force causing the 00 to stumble back away from the door. James quickly regained his footing and charged forward, kicking the door before the brunette could get it closed again. The other man’s body jerked as the door was kicked open by the 00 but he quickly braced the wall with one hand and avoiding falling back.

James stepped through the threshold of the door, Eames's scent stronger in the actual room.

“I just…” The alpha didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before the brunette rushed him and dropped low tackling him back out the room and into the hallway. James gripped the arms around his waist and spun his body before his back hit the wall, causing the younger man’s grip to come loose and send him crashing against the wall instead.

The older agent didn’t have a second to think before the brunette came at him again, this time he grabbed the back of the alpha’s neck with both hands bringing the 00 close and bringing his knee up to his ribs...hard.

James tried to pull his neck out of the strong grip but every time he tried he would receive another hard knee to his ribs, not having a choice he rushed forward slamming the brunette against the wall just as he was about to knee him again. It gave him a moment to rip his neck out of the hold and reach back and pull out his gun.

The gun was a few inches away from the brunette’s face, which the alpha noticed was emotionless almost like stone, his eyes so dark James couldn’t tell the difference between his pupil and iris. The 00 didn’t bother to hide the smirk off his face as the other male stepped back from him.

“So…” James noticed the other man’s nostrils flare for a moment before his eye narrowed on Bond’s injured shoulder.

Before the alpha could shoot, the younger man ducked down and moved forward knocking the arm with the gun away and with the other hand gripping the top of the other man’s arm and squeezing. The alpha hissed as his wound was grabbed viciously and he felt blood seeping through his suit and running down his arm.

James tried to bring the gun up again but the other man grabbed his wrist with his free arm and began to slam the 00’s arm over and over again against the wall before his grip loosened and the gun bounced out and slid across the floor. The alpha in turn grabbed the younger man’s wrist and brought his head hard and fast against the other man’s forehead, the grip on his wound coming away as the brunette was stung by the head butt.

The alpha rushed forward and kicked him in the chest causing the brunette to crash through the hotel room door opposite from where this whole thing started.

The 00 quickly followed into the dark room and just as he walked in the brunette who had landed on his back, rolled on to his side and kicked the Bond’s feet from out under him. The brunette was quickly on him bringing his fist down, which the 00 kept blocking just as fast, when all of a sudden the light in the room turned on.

Both men freezing almost comically, the 00 on his back with one arm up to block an incoming blow and the brunette with a fist stopped in mid air just waiting to come down. They both look at the other man who is standing in front of an opened door with steam seeping out with only a towel and a smirk on his face.

“Making friends as usual I see.”

Neither of the two men on the ground knew who he was specifically referring to.

“James Bond meet Agent Arthur Levine, Agent Levine meet James Bond also known as 007.”

* * *

 

“Sorry bout that.” Eames spoke now fully dressed and scratching his head with a look that said everything but.

James glanced over at the other male as the Arthur wiped his wound clean.

“We both had gotten our own rooms but we ended up switching with each other last minute.” Eames continued.

James’s eyes narrowed toward the other man.

“Tactical advantage.” The other 00 informed at the look.

“More like he wouldn’t stop whining about how dull his view was once he found I had a better view of the city than he did.” The brunette didn’t bother to look up from the task of patching up 007.

James’s eyebrow raised toward his friend.

“I wasn’t whining.” His friend fought to keep the indignation out of his voice.

“So an American MI6 field agent?” James asked looking at the man bandaging him up and asking the obvious.

“Yes.” Was all Arthur responded.

James didn’t feel the need to ask about the mixed dynamic smell coming off of the other man, even this close he could scent them both equally, none overpowering the other. Everyone in the room knew that there was something off with Agent Levine and his scent but from what James could see, the other man didn’t seem like the open type.

“You’ll get use to it.” Eames spoke knowing exactly what the 00 was thinking.

Agent Levine finally moved away from the other man and took a seat.

“Time to compare notes.” The other Brit said taking a seat himself.

“Well Agent Levine suggested the Jacquard Roux and the NLG each has something the other wants.” Eames nodded toward the brunette. “And Quintin is that something for Roux, what’s in it for the NLG is still a mystery.”

“Our priority now is to find Quintin.” James stated.

“Well that’s what you’ve been working on isn’t it?” Eames asked tilting his head at the other 00 with a smirk.

“Yes, because unlike you I don’t need help doing my job.” The blond 00 retorted back.

“How’s that arm feeling?” The other male jabbed.

“You two done?” Arthur interrupted.

Eames cleared his throat and looked away from Bond.

“No really, what exactly is a field agent doing in 00 business?” Bond asked looking toward Eames.

“If it wasn’t for his connection to Sevant, I wouldn’t even be here.” Eames defended. James looked between them skeptically. “Although by the looks of it with so many people involved another agent might not be a bad thing.” The other added.

James couldn’t really argue that point, especially since the other male was skilled enough to hold his own against the 00.

“Well with Quintin’s help I was able to get information on a building in Sao Paulo, La Torre De Babel or Tower of Babel.” He continued. “It’s an abandoned skyscraper, I think that’s where members of the NLG are keeping Quintin.”

“Quintin’s help?” Eames asked with an arched brow.

“I’ve been able to keep in contact with him.” James responded.

“How?” The brunette youth asked.

“He has been able to reach out to me through my connection with my MI6 line that he’s hacked..”

“You sure it’s Quintin? I mean, it could be anyone?” The field agent’s voice sounded skeptical.

“It’s him.” James reassured.

“He’s right though James, it could be anybody.” Eames argued.

“I said It’s him.” James voice was hard and left no voice for further protest.

“Do we know anything else?” Arthur asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

“A lot of the residents have been relocated, but we’re blind as far as numbers are concerned.” James informed.

“Do you have plans on the actual structure?” The field agent spoke again.

“I was able to get several plans from MI6, well at least what it was suppose to become before the work had stopped. As for what the current structure is, no.”

“So what’s the plan?” Eames questioned.

“I assume we go to Sao Paulo and find out everything we need to know before we go in.” Arthur stated. “When was the last time Quintin contacted you?” He followed.

“Let’s just say I’m concerned at this point.” James answered fighting the urge to pull out Quintin’s phone and check for messages, even though he know he would have heard the notification for one if he had.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Eames stated.

“There is a flight heading to Sao Paulo in the morning.” Arthur stated glancing up from his phone.

James got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket off the back of it before putting it on.

“Guess we should get some rest.” James stated knowing damn well that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’ll see what I else I can find about the Tower.” Arthur informed also getting up and heading toward the door.

“I’ll contact Moneypenny and report in, I’ll also see if we have anyone on the ground in Sao Paulo who can help us.” Eames sighed almost as if he was only volunteering to make himself seem useful.

“Good idea, we might need equipment.” Arthur praised.

Eames smirked a little as James stood at the door and found himself looking back and forth between them again before he cleared his throat.

“I’ll let you know if I hear from Quintin.” James nodded toward the two before walking out the noticeably damaged hotel room door.

* * *

 

The alpha had been laying down on his back looking up at the ceiling for an 1 hr now, sleep avoiding him.

_“James.”_

The sound of his voice caused him to shoot up from his bed.

“Quintin, are you o.k.? I haven’t heard from you, I was worried.” James voice was urgent.

 _“James.”_   Quintin’s voice was low, and he seemed to be out of breath as he spoke the alpha’s name.

“Quintin?” James asked.

_“James, I-I can’t.”_

“Tell me what’s wrong, did they hurt you?” James jumped out of the bed.

 _“I-I.”_ Quintin’s voice broke.

“Quintin? You have to tell me what they did.” James tried again.

 _“They didn’t, they didn’t do anything.”_   Quintin spoke still sounding out of breath.

“So what is it?” James asked holding back a sigh of relief.

 _“James.”_   Quintin spoke softly.

James ears perked up and his body went stiff at the sound of Quintin’s voice. He’s heard it before, that desperate almost maddening plea.

“Quintin, I need you to answer this question for me.” James said needing to sit down. “Are you starting your heat?”

 _“Yes.”_   The younger male spoke after a few seconds.

James fist clenched on his lap as every curse word he could think of ran through his head.

“Is this the first time?” James wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 _“Please, I can’t.”_   The younger man responded, his voice full of embarrassment.

James body was shaking in anger and something else. James wasn’t sure what to do, everything about this was wrong; Quintin being kidnapped, now having his first heat and with the 00 being witness to it all yet not sure how to help or comfort the obviously scared youth. Quintin should be home going through this around people who cared about him, who could walk him through this; people who could teach him and guide him, the alpha thought of Quintin’s friend Owen.

 _“James?”_   Quintin’s voiced sounded small and scared.

James mind was reeling, he didn’t know what to do or say to comfort the male.

“I’m here.’ James answered his voice tight.

 _“I’m sorry, I…”_   Quintin tried.

“S-sweetheart.” James croaked out. “Listen to me, it’s ok, you’re going to be ok.”

 _“James?”_   The younger male’s voice seemed to be full of surprise and confusion.

“Listen, Did it just start?” James asked softly as if he was talking to a spooked deer.

 _“A few hours ago.”_   Was the response.

“I need you to relax o.k., I need you to lay down for me.” James spoke calmingly.

 _“But?”_   Quintin’s tried to protest.

“It’s ok, just lay down for me.” James body was beginning to become hotter and hotter as he talked to the younger male.

James hated himself because he wasn’t suppose to be turned on by this, this was something that shouldn’t even be happening to Quintin, yet here his body was responding to this tragic situation. He was getting turned on by the young male who was going through his first heat and he felt disgusted with himself.

James loved women, their curves, their softness, he was use to playing them like finely tuned instruments before moving on to the next. But men, men were something he was not a stranger to, but not something that he dabbled in a lot. So thought of Quintin being a male wasn't what was bothering him, it was everything else. Quintin was a young naive kid in a terrible situation and the 00 just felt like a perverted old man that was taking advantage of a boy he is suppose to save.

 _“I’m laying down.”_   Quintin spoke softly, doing nothing to stop the alpha’s hardening cock.

“I need you to relax as much as you can.” James said walking over to his own bed and laying down. “I need you to calm your body down.”

 _“I can’t.”_   The younger man voice cracked.

“Sweetheart you can, it’s hard trust me but you can.” James tried to reassure. “I need you to slow your breathing down o.k.” James let out a sigh as he tried to relax his body further into the mattress below him. “I know it’s hard, I know it feels like your body is on fire but I need you to ignore all of that right now.”

 _“It hurts.”_   The other finally answered.

“I know, I know it hurts but right now you need to focus on me. Focus on my voice.” The 00 tried to sooth. “I need you to breathe in, and out, in, and out. Follow my pace and I want you to think about something else.” James knew this wasn’t a good situation the young male being captured and in his first heat around people who could do anything to him.

The alpha didn’t want to think about it at this point, all he knew is that he had to try his best to get Quintin under control and see if he can hold it off for one more day.

“In and out Quintin o.k.? Don’t stop.”

_“I don’t know what to think about, my body…”_

The alpha heard the other male let out a soft moan.

“Quintin, do they know?” James fought to keep the worry out of his voice.

 _“No.”_   The youth answered breathless.

“Keep breathing for me, tell me what you're thinking about.”

James was glad that the men who had captured Quintin did not know this was happening to the youth yet, but that was the key word...yet. Eventually they would come check up on Quintin and smell it pouring off of him. He needed to try and curve it for one more night, least until they could get to him.

_“Heat.”_

“I know, you're hot but we have to think about something else.” James tried.

James wracked his brain on what to talk to the other male about, wasn’t like they had a lot in common especially given the age difference.

“I was at your apartment.” James blurted. “You sure like your Earl Grey.” James could hear Quintin still breathing in and out.“For someone so young you keep an impeccable loft.” He continued.

 _“I’m not that young.”_   He heard softly.

“You are, like I told you before you probably still have your spots.” James smirked.

 _“I do not.”_   The young male argued back.

“I have a picture of seven year old you.” The 00 insisted.

 _“How?”_   Quintin responded with a breathless disbelief.

“Keep breathing for me, just like that.” He commented before continuing. “When I was given this mission they gave it to me, you were all cheeks.”

James remembered how they bantered back and forth when He had mentioned the other males complexion, apparently his age was a sore spot for him.

 _“You can’t be serious.”_   He countered.

“Very, such an adorable child you are.” The alpha’s voice said mockingly.

 _“I’m not a child.”_   He heard Quintin’s voice sound stronger than before.

“Your pouting over there like one.” The 00 stated.

 _“I plan on hacking into your bank account and leaving you penniless with just enough money to afford a box of Earl Grey.”_   The younger male said taking a breath after each word. _“ But not before I change your British citizenship to an American one and getting you deported.”_  

James’s smile couldn’t have been any wider as he let out a laugh.

“Will all this happen in your pajamas?” The alpha wondered.

The 00 didn’t receive a worded answer, just the sound of Quintin’s breath slowing down at first.

 _“James?’_   Quintin finally spoke. _“Thank you.”_

“Just keep breathing for me ok.” James answered.

James just listened as Quintin’s breathing eventually slowed down and evened out. James couldn’t wish for sunrise hard enough even if he tried.


End file.
